Submission
by RyaStar2
Summary: It's been two years since Slade was last seen in Jump City. Now he's captured Robin and has a new plan of what he wants to do with him. Non-Con, Yaoi. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Submission

Chapter One

Only bad things happen here:

This place was deafeningly silent and cold. Void of anything good. A sudden frustrated growl broke the quiet atmosphere, echoing off the metal walls.

He struggled against the restraints holding him down as he tried to get a feel for his surroundings. For some reason his vision was limited. A shiver ran through his body as the dampness seemed to seep into his skin. Searching his memory, he was desperate to figure out how he got here but found nothing that would help. He shifted some to see if he could possibly get to his belt but paused when he realized his clothes were missing. Pushing upwards, he felt a thin cold sheet covering him where it counted but that didn't make him feel much better.

Panic started to set in and he tugged even more at the bindings in a desperate attempt to get free. His arms were held behind his head which made it difficult to get any leverage. He heard movement in the room and froze. Heavy steps came closer and he shivered even more. His breathing picked up and he could hear his blood pumping faster in his ears. He grit his teeth in an attempt to calm down but it didn't help. There was a soft chuckle and he felt two fingers slide up the back of his arm. His entire body went rigid as he tried to jerk his arm away.

"Relax, Robin..." The familiar voice had a sultry tone to it causing him to gasp, "I would hate it if you hurt yourself." Robin's mind reeled not wanting to acknowledging what was happening but there was no denying who was standing over him.

"S...Slade?" His realization resulted in another sinister laugh as the older man continued to run the back of his fingers up and down his arm causing him to squirm even more. "Stop that." Slade narrowed his gaze, gleefully enjoying the reaction.

"I'm so glad you remembered me. It's been far too long after all."

"Not long enough, what do you want?" Robin attempted to calm down even as Slade's touch moved from his arm to his neck as though he was checking his pulse. He lightly traced his muscles as his hand moved across Robin's collar bone and further down his torso at an obnoxiously slow pace. Robin's breathing hitched as his finger tips ran down his stomach and past his naval. He finally stopped at the edge of the sheet.

"Don't worry...you'll find out soon enough," There was a hint of amusement in his tone that caused Robin to gulp nervously. He shook his head back and forth slightly to confirm his sight was being hindered by a blindfold. It made him more uneasy knowing Slade could see him but he had no idea where he was or what he was doing. "I really do wonder where the time has gone. You certainly have filled out nicely while I was away." His statement made Robin feel ill but he wasn't wrong, it had been almost two years now since the time they teamed up to prevent the end of the world. A lot had happened since then and Robin had definitely gained some much needed muscle and grown several inches taller. "I had expected your skills to have improved as well but then it was so easy capturing you."

Robin suddenly recalled some of what happened earlier that night and he sneered in response.

'You still play dirty as always,' Robin spatted.

"If defeating you in a mere fight was my goal I would have just left you and been on my way. But you never could figure out my plans. Still so predictable."

"Then what _is_ the point? You want me to be your apprentice _again_? Not likely."

"Oh I am sure we both can agree you're not the most cooperative person for that. No I have something else planned for you." This back and forth was starting to get on Robin's last nerve. There was no way for him to figure out what Slade had planned since he didn't have nearly enough information for that. Was he holding him hostage in order to get his friends to do his dirty work for him? It would never work. Slade would never do anything as extreme as kill him and his team knew he could handle anything else Slade threw at him. "So tell me Robin...," he realized Slade had moved without him realizing it. "Since you practically grew up during my absents I am curious if you've been with anyone? Or are you still all work and no play?"

"What?!"

"Did we not understand the question? I really do hate repeating myself."

"Why would you want to know something like that?" Robin shuttered when he felt Slade remove the sheet suddenly leaving him exposed. He could feel him looking his naked form over and he trembled as he started to realized Slade's plan. The older man let out an annoyed huff.

"I'm waiting. It's a simple yes or no question." There was no joking in his tone as always confirming he was very serious. Robin tried to shift his hips but there was no use.

"N...nnnoo."

"Really? Well I must say I'm glad to hear that."

"S..Slade listen..," he gulped as his throat felt dry all of the sudden, "I know that the Titans, that I've gotten in your way in the past and the whole thing with Raven was complicated but..." Robin was cut off by Slade's malicious laughter.

"The fact that you already know what I intend to do proves how much we think alike. Which means you should already know you're not going to talk me out of anything?" Again Robin felt Slade's touch but now his hands were on his legs, forcing them apart. He felt him adjusting the restraints on order to gain more access.

"It doesn't even make sense." Robin's tone revealed how uneasy he was becoming.

"Oh but it does. I have come at you with the same strategy every time only to now realize it will never work. You will never be what I want you to be, never reach your full potential as an apprentice or ally. It's too late for that. You're far too stubborn. And trying to fight or threaten your friends will never be what breaks you." He now felt Slade's ungloved hands on his hips as he leaned closer to his face. "No, it has to be something that all those years of training could never prepare you for."

"Y..you can't be serious."

"Oh I am Robin but you shouldn't be too worried. When I am done with you I believe you will be much more submissive and you might end up wanting more." His statement sent a chill up his spine. Suddenly his entire body shifted into an awkward position as he was pulled further towards the edge of the table. He left out a gasp and tried to fight against the movement. "This works better if you don't resist. If you prefer it rough I have no problem accommodating you but since it is your first time I was going to be gentle for a change."

"I don't need your charity!" Robin struggled even more now trying to kick the larger man off him. He finally made contact with solid muscle but it didn't seem to effect the situation at all. The restraints holding his legs only tightened again to the point he couldn't move. He let out a growl as he tried to buck loose.

"You're just going to wear yourself out." He hated how calm Slade was while he desperately tried not to panic.

"Stop pretending to care. Let me go!" He fought even more against the straps and Slade just watched him waiting till he had no fight left. When he finally gave up he heard another chuckle over the sound of his own heavy breathing.

"Are you finished yet?" Robin let out another growl as he realized Slade found his determination amusing.

"You...you can't do this!" His anger quickly turned back to panic and fear. He had an idea what Slade was about to do to him but he wasn't entirely sure. Plus the fact that Slade was actually enjoying tormenting him didn't help. He felt Slade dangerously close to his face again, his hands starting to wonder. He he realized he was starting to tremble under his weight, unable to stop this time.

"This is going to happen Robin and I plan to take my time." It was then that he realized his first instinct about this place was true:

only bad things happen here.


	2. Chapter 2

Submission

Chapter Two

He should have called for back up.

That had been his first instinct but he wanted to get a better idea of what was going on before calling the whole team in. It was just an alarm after all, maybe one of the guards accidentally tripped it. That had happened before.

"Where are the guards?" There had already been a break in at Tech Corp last week so it didn't make any sense for there to be a lack of security now. Going from hallway to hallway there didn't seem to be another soul in the building. The flashing red lights were just starting to get on his nerves when they shut off, leaving him in pitch black. Pulling out a flashlight he continued on his way until he saw light up ahead.

Glancing around the next corner he spotted the thief. The individual was just standing there as though he expected him.

"Well hello, Robin," he didn't bother to turn around. The guy was using some kind of device to disguise his voice, "I expected the infamous Teen Titans to show up to try and stop me but who would have guessed it would be their fearless leader I would be up against." Robin let out an annoyed sound.

"Great, another fan. How about you put back whatever it is you stole?"

"Oh I didn't steal anything." Robin narrowed his gaze wondering why anyone would bother breaking in if they weren't planning to steal something. Before he had a chance to think too long about it the thief suddenly charged him. He was quick to dodge the first punch and ducked down to sweep the guy's legs out from under him. Surprisingly the thief jumped in time and came down with a kick making contact with the back of Robin's head. He was knocked to the floor and rolled away before another punch was thrown. He got back on his feet quickly. Glancing around, he realized the thief was already out of sight. Before he had time to figure out where the guy went there was another kick from behind. He brought his hands over his head just in time to managed a quick hand spring. "It's possible I underestimated you. How interesting."

"You won't find it so interesting when you're in jail." Robin charged the thief and swung his fist only to miss as his target took a step back. No problem, he swung his other fist and missed again as the thief side stepped. Robin almost lost his balance as he started to fall forward only to feel his cape yanked roughly from behind. He landed hard on his back and his head made contact with the floor sending stars before his eyes. The thief leaned over him and for whatever reason he knew he was grinning behind his mask.

"Mmm, perhaps this will be easier then I expected. Such a shame, really. I was hoping for a bit of a challenge." It was obvious this particular thief was not your average criminal. The way he fought and spoke was oddly familiar. He had been able to predict Robin's attacks even if it was just by a split second or two which made him wonder if they had ever fought before. That wasn't the only thing that bothered him about this opponent, his actions gave him an uneasy feeling that he couldn't shake. Even now, any normal criminal would have taken this opportunity to attack but this thief remained where he was with his hands behind his back. It was as if he was waiting for Robin to make the next move. He appeared to be very calculated in his plan, whatever that was.

"Who are you," the slightly dazed hero asked and received an annoying chuckle in response.

"You think I wear a mask so people know who I am? I'm just your typical thief." His adversary leaned over too far and he took the opportunity to bring his legs up wrapping them around his neck. Using his weight against him, he brought his legs back down and sent him flying overhead. Despite the pounding in his skull now, he forced himself back up and turned to see the thief had landed gracefully on his feet as though his attack had no effect on him at all. Robin growled and pulled out his staff. This fight was lasting longer then he cared for even if it was the first real challenge in a while.

Charging at his opponent again he jumped up, swinging his weapon as he came down. The thief of course dodge it just as he predicted and he quickly swung it back around making contact with his ribs. He brought his staff around one more time and nailed him again on the side of his face. This time breaking part of his mask. Clearly he had injured him or at least caught him off guard as the thief stumbled back holding the side of his face. He let out a weak groan and actually went down on one knee. Robin was surprised one hit would do that much damage but it was possible he hit him harder then he thought. He walked over and held his hand out.

"Surrender now and things will go much easier for you." The thief glanced up, a surprising gleam of joy in his left eye. Robin took a step back. Before he had the chance to say or do anything else, the thief bolted towards him. He grabbed the one end of his staff and managed to get behind Robin and held him in place with the metal weapon.

"Just like old times, huh Robin?" The statement sent a chill up his spine. There was no time to react as his mouth and nose were covered by a damp clothe. The rancid smell caused him to shake his head and violently attempt to get away but it was too late. It took effect quickly as his body slumped against the larger man's frame. One final thought went through Robin's mind as he lost consciousness:

He should have called for back up.


	3. Chapter 3

Submission

Chapter Three

Things became uncomfortably quiet once more.

Slade's movements became meticulous. Every so often his actions would elicit a sudden gasp or whimper that brought a concealed grin to his face. At first he didn't think Robin would respond the way he wanted him to. Slade could tell he was desperately trying to distract himself from the situation but knew it was inevitable. Eventually he would surrender and give in to the pleasure, it was only a matter of time which Slade had plenty of. His fingers slowly trailed up the inside of Robin's thigh soliciting another gasp. His hand reached sensitive skin and he began massaging gently. This time the response was a surprised moan. Robin immediately bit his lower lip, again trying to distract himself but also in an attempt to prevent that sound escaping again. It was too late though, Slade knew he liked what he was doing.

"You can fight it all you want, Robin. The outcome will still be the same." Robin tried to shift away again but the restraints held him firm.

"Sounds like you've done this before," He stated through gritted teeth. Slade's eye narrowed slightly with amusement but he didn't reply. He reached his other hand over to a nearby table to retrieve some lubricant from a bottle. He rubbed both hands together and continued with his task. He started rubbing the lotion up and down Robin's shaft causing him to turn his head away as another vocal approval pushed from his throat. Despite his angry words, Slade noticed him responding quickly now. His other hand slipped lower and caressed his testicles as well, coating them also in lubricant. Robin felt his flesh starting to tingle and he let out several huffed breaths in an attempt to calm down. There was another sound of lubricate being dispensed and Robin felt the tip of Slade's finger at his entrance and slowly pushing in.

"Slade!... Stop" he didn't attempt to struggle, knowing it was no use. "Don't do this." He felt the intrusive digit go deeper and he started trembling. "Please...noo."

"Feel free to keep begging. It makes it more enjoyable for me." Robin whimpered quietly in response. Within seconds, Slade's entire pointer was inside and his middle finger was now pushing in as well. Now Slade was moving his fingers in and out, stretching the tight space. The soft complaints turned silent as Robin seemed to accept his fate. "That's it, Robin. Just accept it." He grit his teeth and turned away as much as possible. Slade swore he heard a quiet sob as he changed up the rhythm and started pulling his fingers apart. The muscles had finally started loosening up which confirmed that Robin was now ready. The villain pushed his fingers in as deep as possible, bending upward against a particularly sensitive area. The response was instant as the teen moaned quite loudly and arched his back. His feet curled as pleasure hit him hard. He shifted uncontrollably in an attempt to either get away from the source or closer to it. Slade wasn't sure but continued to stroke the same area only this time applying more pressure. Robin let out a gasp each time Slade's fingers made contact. He instinctively started thrusting his hips up which made the feeling even better.

"...More," the word slipped out in a moan and Robin couldn't believe what he had said. Suddenly the pleasure stopped as Slade slid his fingers out. A dull pulsating remained but quickly faded bringing back the harsh reality of the situation. There was the sound of a zipper and a chill ran up the teen's back. The room felt cold again causing him to shiver. "What are you doing." he reluctantly asked.

"Giving you what you want, of course." Before Robin could figure out exactly what he meant he felt even more pressure again at his entrance. Slade pushed forward sliding in with ease.

"Ahh, ahhh. No, stop!" Robin's muscles tensed in response causing the intrusion to become more painful.

"Easy, Robin. Nice and slow." Slade's tone was patronizing as he placed his hands on Robin's legs. The teen sucked in a deep breath trying his best to calm down. Before long, Slade was completely inside him and it made him feel ill. He swallowed hard and pressed his lips together in an attempt to suppress a whine. He felt Slade pull back slowly about halfway only to push back in. As the pain subsided, the same pleasure from before came back in waves. The friction became more intense as Slade picked up the pace. Unsatisfied with Robin's response he brought a hand down and gripped his shaft again, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusting. Another moan forced it's way from Robin's throat and he pushed as far up as he could. "Stay still now or I'll stop." As much as he hated it, Robin reluctantly obeyed. "That's a good boy," he rubbed the pulsing flesh even more vigorously. There was no way for Robin to stop his responses now and it took every ounce of control to not move. All reasoning left his thoughts as he allowed Slade to do whatever he wanted. Nothing seemed to matter in this moment other then this feeling. Suddenly without warning, he reached his limit and before he knew what was happening he climaxed harder than normal.

"Uhh, huhhh...," he tilted his head back and despite Slade's instructions arched upwards as his own warmth covered his groin as well as Slade's hand. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Reality hit once more as Slade continued thrusting into him. He managed a strangled sound realizing his throat was painfully dry. He felt Slade lightly caress his leg.

"Now Robin, I let you go first. Now it's my turn. You'll just have to be a little more patient," with that he picked up his pace causing pain to mingle in with the pleasure. Gradually Robin felt his whole body begin to ache as it protested being in this position for so long. With each thrust now he let out disapproving groans and whines but Slade paid him no mind and kept going. The pace picked up again and he went even harder receiving a sharp hiss now. It brought a glimmer of joy to his expression as he narrowed his gaze. He was almost there when he felt Robin's muscles tense up around his length again. Clearly the pain was starting to get to him and he realized how worn out he probably was by this point. A couple more particularly hard thrusts and he released deep into the broken teen. Robin released the breath he was holding and huffed in several quick breaths. Since it was over he wondered what would happen next? What was Slade planning now?

Nausea hit him in the stomach again as Slade pulled out. The villain quietly cleaned himself off before doing the same to Robin. He remained unmoved, waiting to see what his enemy would do next. Like in most tasks, Slade was thorough as he cleaned Robin's groin. His captive didn't appear to understand the point but it didn't matter. He received another hiss as he got to Robin's sore entrance "That was pretty good, wasn't it Robin? You did well considering." The leader of the Titans swore he was going to puke at any minute and Slade's words didn't help. Next thing he heard was the restraints being unbuckled and his legs dropped suddenly. Next his arms were free and he immediately pulled at the blindfold as he sat up. This turned out to be the wrong move as his stomach wrenched and he leaned over the edge. Surprisingly, Slade was standing there with a small metal trashcan in hand. Robin grabbed onto it and heaved forward as he coughed and gagged until his threw up whatever was still in his stomach. Once he was done, he wiped his mouth off and shakily brought his head up looking for Slade. The larger man stood off to the side holding a clean damp washcloth and a glass of water. "Thirsty?"

Robin hated how Slade was treating him, knowing his every need before he could even think it. He was freezing and realizing he was covered in a cold sweat which caused him to tremble slightly. He reached for the water and downed the entire glass quickly. Setting it down he then reached for the cloth and wiped his face. Slade now had something else for him-his clothing. It was folded neatly on the nearby table. He was suddenly reminded he was sitting there naked and made a sad attempt to cover up. A soft chuckle echoed from his captor. "Once you get dressed, the exit is over there. Unless of course you want to stay in which case, there's a room for you down that hallway." The exit door was slightly opened showing the city in the distance. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon.

"That's it? You're letting me go?"

"That's it." Despite the offer to leave, Robin remained where he was, perplexed. "Is there a problem?" He slowly shook his head in response. "Good, now you better hurry since you've been gone for about a day and I am sure your friends will be worried by now." Slade headed in the direction of the hallway towards his own quarters.

"There's no way this is really over." The villain turned back with that typical gleam in his eye.

"That's up to you, Robin. But I'm sure we'll run into each other soon enough." With that said, Slade disappeared from sight down the dark hallway, leaving Robin alone to make his decision. Grabbing his clothes, he stared at the exit for quite awhile getting lost in his thoughts. Slowly he got dressed and made it over to the exit. He needed to leave, wanted to leave. His friends would be worried. His gaze shifted back to the hallway and he swallowed hard.

And things became uncomfortably quiet once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Submission

Chapter Four

How did he get to this point?

Robin honestly didn't remember how he got back to the Tower but before he realized it he had stumbled up to the entrance. For whatever reason he was reluctant to go inside. He was certain the others would want to know where he'd been and why he hadn't answered his communicator. He really didn't have an answer for them other then the truth which he wasn't ready to admit to himself let alone his team. To say that Slade's actions bothered him was an understatement. He wasn't sure how to even process last night's events which wasn't normal for him. He had this nagging thought that he kept pushing to the back of his mind the entire way back home. But no matter how much he tried to ignore it, the same question would continue to bother him until he had the answer. He needed to know what the purpose of it all was. Why did Slade do what he did? Thinking about it for too long caused a shiver to go up his back and he shook his head in hopes to clear his mind once more. The wind blew against his backside and it helped calm his nerves. He swayed slightly on his feet realizing how exhausted he felt. He had been awake for over 48 hours and had been running on adrenaline for most of that time. Now standing at the entrance he started to feel the fatigue as it closed in on him. Sighing heavily he entered the Tower as quietly as possible. Maybe the others were out or doing something else and he could disappear into his room unnoticed. Unfortunately his luck hadn't been so great lately and Starfire saw him as soon as he entered.

"Robin! We were soo worried about you." She flew over to him quickly and hugged him around the neck. Without warning she then proceeded to check him for any injuries. "Are you harmed? Why did you not respond to us when we called you?" He gently grabbed his wrists in order to keep her from poking him any further.

"I'm fine, Star. I just lost my communicator. No big deal." Raven arched an eyebrow at his explanation. He was always _insanely_ careful with his communicator. After all they didn't want just anyone being able to reach them. She and the other two headed over and he dreaded the idea of having to make up anything else. He was also convinced that Raven could tell when he was lying.

"If that's the case, why did it take you so long to get back to the Tower," she inquired.

"I was following a lead but it ended up being a dead end. I'm really worn out so I'm gonna go crash for a couple of hours, okay?" It really wasn't a question as he headed down the hallway towards his room. Despite his best efforts to act like everything was okay, the team knew something wasn't right with him. He couldn't dwell on it right now as he tapped at the key pad to open his door. His bedroom was the only one in the Tower that had it's own private bathroom and today he was grateful for that. The warm water of the shower hit his shoulders bringing some relief to his aching muscles. He turned the hot water up more and steam filled the bathroom. It couldn't get hot enough even though his skin was turning red from the heat. Grabbing the soap he started scrubbing, trying to get any evidence of last night off of him. When he finished he realized he still didn't feel clean however the water was starting to get cold.

He grabbed a towel to dry off and quickly got dressed before crawling into his bed. Pushing his wet hair out of his face he laid flat on his back and just stared at the ceiling above. Despite the fact that he was now clean, safe, and back in his comfortable surroundings he couldn't shake the memories of last night. He was still having a difficult time figuring out why it happened. What did Slade hope it would accomplish and why did he let him go? It just didn't make any sense. Another shiver ran through him and he wrapped his arms around one of his pillows burying his face into the soft material. He noticed how sore his entire body felt and as he shifted some he noticed a twinge of pain that wasn't normal. It made him feel sick knowing what the cause was. He slammed his eyes shut wishing desperately to just forget everything.

He didn't remember falling asleep or how long he was out before he felt a presence in his room. None of his team would dare trespass. He rolled onto his stomach deciding he didn't want to be bothered and hoping to fall back asleep. He then felt strong hands run down his back and he let out a tired sound in response. The caresses continued down until they firmly rested on his rear, massaging his tight muscles. One hand slipped between his leg in order to stroke a more sensitive place. He moaned in response and tried to bring his legs together but was unable to.

"...no, stop it...," He grumbled against his pillow.

"That's not what you said last night..." Robin's eyes shot open in a moment of fear. How did Slade get into his room? Panic set in quickly and he struggled to move away from the larger man. "What's the hurry, Robin?" His mind was having a hard time processing what was happening but he knew he couldn't let this go on any further. He went to yell for help but his face was suddenly pushed down into the pillow. He felt Slade move in close to his ear. "There's no need for that besides no one can help you now." The teen flailed beneath Slade in a desperate attempt to breath. He was finally released and flipped over. He inhaled deeply as he opened his eyes only to see stars from the lack of air. Slade's traditional mask came into view overhead, his one exposed eye gleaming with excitement.

"How'd you get in here?" Robin's tone was anything but threatening and caused Slade to chuckle lightly. His one hand still resting on Robin's groin.

"You have your secrets Robin and I have mine. Let's just leave it at that," Slade stated lightly rubbing him through his pants. It felt good and he was once again losing focus because of it. He had to know how Slade got past their security and even more so how he figured out his code for his room. No one knew that! Any anger he was feeling sizzled out as Slade's movements became more forceful. Once again he couldn't stop the sounds he was making or how his body was responding. He had to stop this but the longer it went on the less he wanted to.

A sudden banging on his door pulled him from the moment. He looked up at Slade wondering how he would react. It didn't seem to effect his actions at all.

"Robin? Are you okay," Starfire's voice sounded muffled through the door. Slade leaned over him in an intimidating manner.

"Not a word..." Robin gulped, unsure of what to do. He wanted to yell but wasn't sure if he wanted her to see him in this compromising position. If she barged through the door right now would it all be over or would Slade figure a way to escape and leave Robin having to explain everything to his teammates. Starfire was still banging at the door pleading for him to let her in.

"Slade,...she's going to come in if I don't answer her," Robin explained holding onto what little sanity he had left.

"Then tell her everything's fine," Slade's tone was deadly. Robin cleared his throat in an attempt to sound normal.

"Star, everything's fine!" His tone lacked confidence but at least it was enough to keep Starfire from coming through the door. It seemed to work and he was convinced she left.

"Very good, I wasn't sure if you were going to cooperate or not but clearly you're okay with me being here. Right, Dick?" Robin's mind reeled at this new realization. "There really isn't anything you can keep from me," Slade explained as his hand continued to stroke up and down Robin's obvious erection. How did he know his real name? His friends didn't even know that! And how long did he know? There were so many more questions now and he still hadn't found answers to the ones he already had. Robin shook his head in an attempt to focus but it didn't seem to help. Now there was only one question on his mind:

How did he get to this point?


	5. Chapter 5

Submission

Chapter Five

He realized he was starting to feel desperate...

"You have to stop it," he heard himself finally say despite the situation. Apparently it was louder then he expected as the pounding at his door started up again.

"Robin," Starfire yelled and was more determined to get in.

"But why would I stop when you're so close," Slade pointed out, his movements quickening. Robin tried desperately to get out from under him, pushing against his broad chest.

"I said stop it," He shouted and bolted up now realizing he was alone. Slade was never there. Had it all been a dream? Suddenly his door was slammed hard causing him to jump. Starfire tore through it as if it was made of cardboard.

"Star, I can just override the code, you don't have to break in," he heard Cyborg explain. Before he had a chance to respond Starfire came through the damage with Cyborg on her heels. Robin stared at her in disbelief as he rubbed his forehead. Starfire's concern for his safety remained.

"I apologize,...you sounded as though you were in distress. Are you okay?" She noticed he looked exhausted even though he had been sleeping. He glanced around again still looking for Slade. It really had been a just a dream? But it felt so real. Looking down, he realized his hands were shaking and he was covered in a layer of sweat. "Robin?" Starfire's voice penetrated his thoughts again.

"I...I'm fine. Just had a nightmare...I guess...that's all. It's nothing...really." It was clear whatever his dream was about had bothered him.

"Are you sure?" She flew over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away suddenly as though her touch hurt.

"I said I'm fine. Just want to be alone." His tone was harsh and she moved away quickly.

"Oh okay." She left the room without another word, clearly upset.

"Man, you didn't have to be like that, she was just worried," Cyborg told him as he looked over the door to see it he could fix it. Robin sighed heavily and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and moved past Cyborg towards the hall.

"If I say I'm fine then I'm fine." His tone was now cold as he left his room. He headed for the control room and closed the door behind him. Hopefully he could be alone here. Dropping into the large chair he started up the computer. As he sat there waiting he realized he was still shaken up from the dream. He took in a particularly deep breath in an attempt to calm down. He felt bad for snapping at Starfire but he had to figure this out and needed space to do that. Leaning forward he started tapping away at the keyboard and pulled up the file labelled 'Slade'. Everything the Titan's knew about him was in this file. Robin had read over it a dozen times before but it had been awhile.

As he read over the familiar profile whatever he was hoping to find wasn't there. He already knew all this information and it wasn't helping him answer his questions. He was going to have to go to the source and cringed at the thought. Before he could even begin to put a plan together the alarm sounded. He quickly closed the file and shut down the computer to cover his tracks. As he headed to the living room he wondered if he could stay behind for a change. He doubted it considering they were already suspicious as it was. As he entered the room he noticed Beast boy and Raven appeared confused at the report coming in.

"Who is it," He asked even though he really wasn't up for fighting crime right now. Beast boy looked back at him with a perplexed expression.

"Actually they look like Slade's guys." Shock took over Robin's features. Was this Slade's way of getting his attention? Now he would _have_ to go to prevent his friends finding out what happened last night.

"He hasn't been around forever though, doesn't make sense unless someone else is behind it," Raven said turning to Robin, "Any thoughts on this?" He became defensive.

"No, why would I know anything about Slade. It's like you said-no one's seen him in awhile." Raven narrowed her gaze.

"You're the one who was patrolling last night, I was asking in case you saw anything out of the ordinary."

"I didn't. Sorry," he hoped she would just drop it now. Cyborg walked in with Starfire trailing behind him. She was obviously keeping her distance from Robin. Cyborg read over the report as well and his jaw dropped.

"Why are we still standing here? We need to check this out now!" A pit started to form in Robin's stomach as everyone else headed for the garage. Normally Slade avoided situations where he sent in his men to handle something for him. They would get some cryptic message from him and things usually went from there. But last night wasn't normal and Robin wasn't sure what to expect now. Regardless, he needed answers and he might not get another chance. Without another thought he hurried after the others. By the time he reached the garage, the rest of the team had already left in the T-car. Before he could even get his helmet on his communicator buzzed. "Robin, you coming or not? Hurry up," Cyborg pushed. Robin muttered under his breath before grabbing it from his belt.

"I'm coming, you couldn't wait two minutes for me?" He was clearly irritated. "Just send me the coordinates." Cyborg did as he asked also grumbling to himself.

"Something's not right with him," Raven observed.

"You are correct, he is most cranky," Starfire added.

"Well we can figure it out later. The last thing any of us want is for Slade to be back. Especially Robin," Cyborg said.

"Uh especially me," Beast boy interjected, "Don't think I haven't forgotten what he did to Terra." Raven raised a hand as well.

"Not to mention his part in the end of the world," Raven brought up.

"Okay, okay. I get it but neither of you get weird when it comes to Slade. Robin does and he already seems off as it is."

"So do you think he was lying about knowing anything earlier," Raven asked.

"No," Starfire raised her voice, "Robin would not lie about something like that. Not to us."

"But he has lied in the past when it comes to Slade," Beast boy pointed out. She nodded quietly. There wasn't much else said the rest of the ride. The call that came in stated that several armed men broke into a warehouse and were opening crates that had just arrived from overseas. The pictures that came with the report clearly showed these individuals wearing Slade's black and grey uniforms. When the Titans pulled up to the warehouse it was quiet and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. In the near distance, they could hear Robin's motorcycle approaching. They waited for him to pull up before going in. Removing his helmet he took the lead quietly moving towards the entrance. It was clear that someone had disabled the security system and the lock had been broken.

"Everyone be on your guard.," Robin heard himself say automatically. Cautiously they entered the warehouse only to find it suspiciously quiet. This fact only caused Robin to be even more on edge. Considering his own predicament he realized that he wasn't sure what order to give his team. If they split up, one of them might run into Slade first but if they stick together he wouldn't be able to search by himself. "I'm gonna go check things out first. You guys stay by the door in case anyone tries to escape." It at least sounded like a legit plan as he silently moved along the side wall away from his team. He could hear some shuffling the further in he went and grabbed a smoke bomb from his belt. Suddenly before he had the chance to access the situation any more, several darkly dressed men ran towards the exit. Within seconds he could hear their weapons discharging and his friends firing back. Knowing the others could handle themselves he continued on. He noticed several crates that had been broken into but wasn't sure what was stolen. Before he had the chance to investigate anything else eight more of Slade's commandos jumped down, each one holding a weapon that he didn't recognize. Bringing out his staff he swung it around just in time as he heard one of the weapons fired. He managed to hit whatever was shot at him knocking it out of the air. The object appeared to be some kind of dart. They moved in closer and he kicked at the one closest before swinging his staff back around. His attack was dodged and he quickly sidestepped another attack from the behind. Another shot was fired and he had to drop low to avoid getting hit. As he straightened up there was a kick to his back sending him to the floor. He looked up just in time to see them closing in on him.

He realized he was starting to feel desperate...


	6. Chapter 6

Submission

Chapter Six

"What did you do to me!?"

Slade turned just in time for a metal staff to fly past his face and hit the screen he had recently been watching. Robin was leaning against the doorway glaring as best he could. Slade stood from his seat and pulled the weapon loose as he walked over.

"Why Robin, is there a problem," his voice had it's typical calm quality to it that always pissed the teen off.

"You know there is," he attempted to take a step into the room but faltered slightly, "...your men were at the warehouse just now...they shot me with something." As soon as he was within arms reach of Slade he swung his fist at him. Slade easily avoided the punch and Robin tried again with his other fist. The villain quickly took hold of his arm and spun him around before pushing him against a nearby wall. The side of Robin's face was pressed hard against the cold stone as his arm was painfully twisted behind his back. He let out a growl in response. He felt Slade lean in so he could get close to his ear.

"Did you honestly think that you could just come here and make demands? Now if you want a fight I'm more than willing to accommodate you but you're not going to throw a fit and act like a child."

"I didn't come here to fight. I came for answers. You owe me that much," Robin's tone was less demanding now but he was determined to get Slade off of him. Just as he pulled back slightly, Robin used the opportunity to push off the wall. Slade loosened his grip on his arm and stepped back to give him space. Despite what Robin had just claimed his anger was returning quickly and he swung again at the enemy before him. Every second that went by he felt worse. Several attempted punches later his energy was spent. His legs started to give out and he struggled to remain standing. Slade moved in quickly and held him up by the front of his shirt. After watching his pathetic attempt to stand up again he let out a soft chuckle. Robin reached up trying to get him to let go but his grip was too firm.

"Oh Robin, this certainly is an interesting side effect. You're so close to giving in, I can just feel it."

"Why are you doing this? I won't give you what you want." His entire body was shaking against his will and he was desperate to think straight.

"I already told you why," The teen's thoughts were starting to fade, "There's only one way I'm going to get what I want. I have to keep you from doing what you do best which is getting in my way."

"Do you honestly think the rest of the Titans will let that happen?" There was another snicker as Slade moved towards a hallway dragging Robin as he went.

"They will if you tell them to. By the time this is all over, you won't want to ever get in my way again,"

"Even if you do manage that, they don't need me to do the right thing." Slade let out a heavy sigh as they reached a door at the end of the hall. He tossed Robin on the bed inside the room and he instantly started to worry where this was going. Slade firmly held him by his wrist causing him to flinch and attempted to defend himself. He suddenly felt his belt unhook and slide off his waist. Normally Robin would have tried to get it back but realized he was starting to slow down too much to actually put up any fight. The room felt hot and seemed to be spinning now. He blinked several times before realizing Slade was holding what looked like a syringe and he tried to back up. "No, what is that?" The villain grabbed him by the arm with ease and forced the needle in with little resistance.

"Let's see how you feel after this dose, shall we?" Robin could feel his heart begin to race and his breathing hitched. Slade headed for the door and turned before leaving the room. "I'd get some sleep if I were you," he narrowed his gaze with glee, "Sweet dreams." With that he turned off the light and closed the door behind him, plunging Robin into darkness.

000000000

He was out numbered, unable to get back to the entrance where his friends were. He had to think fast or this was not going to end well for him. Reaching for his belt he tossed an object up and closed his eyes. The flash bomb was a good choice as the enemy was caught off guard. Once the light faded Slade's commandos looked down to see he was no longer there anymore. Glancing around the large building they spotted him trying to get back to the rest of his team. They opened fire and he ducked behind some crates as he continued to run. One of them whistled to the rest fighting the Titans and they turned to intercept Robin. He skidded to a stop as some of them charged at him as well.

"Hey, why you going after him when you got me to worry about," Cyborg hollered as his opponents tried to get away from their fight. It was the same for the others as well.

"I got this," Beast boy announced as he turned into an octopus and grabbed as many of the enemy as possible. He did his best to pull them in the opposite direction but panicked when he realized they were able to pull him back.

"How many of these guys are there," Raven asked as she turned to deal with them as well. "and why are they after Robin all of the sudden," she mentioned quietly to herself as she watched the majority of them heading in his direction. A dart barely missed his shoulder and he glanced up to see a window nearby. He quickly shot his grappling gun towards the rafters. As he was pulled upward he felt a prick first in his shoulder blade and then again in his leg. It caught him off guard and he wasn't able to swing through the window as gracefully as he wanted to. He crashed through the glass and rolled onto the next roof over. He let out a cough before pulling the dart out of his leg as he stumbled to his feet.

This was obviously part of Slade's plan. He suddenly broke out in a cold sweat and his entire body felt like pins and needles. He started hyperventilating and leaned on the edge of the roof trying to calm down. He needed help but couldn't think straight. Slade did this so obviously he would know how to fix it. This would also give him a chance to get the answers he needed. But the others couldn't know where he was going. They wouldn't understand. Removing his communicator from his waist he left it on the roof before heading to where he knew he could find Slade.

0000000000

Robin tossed and turned unable to get comfortable. His body ached in a way he had never felt before. He considered going back to the Tower, telling the others about everything so they could help him figure this out. That's what he should have done from the beginning. It was clear Slade wasn't going to help him. Rolling to the end of the bed, he forced himself to his feet. Stumbling to the door, he was surprised to find it wasn't locked. Yanking it open he paused when he found Slade standing just outside.

"Going somewhere?" Robin took a step back in the room.

"I'm leaving. You're not going to tell me what I need to know so I have no reason to stay here," The leader of the Titans declared although his body language said something less confident.

"I never said I wouldn't give you answers," Slade stepped into the room, towering over his captive. Robin gulped nervously as Slade turned on a dim light in the corner and closed the door behind him. He then moved across the room, away from the bed surprisingly and took a seat in a chair in the corner. "Now," he started as he casually brought his feet up on the ottoman in front of him and laced his fingers together. "What would you like to know?" Robin grit his teeth angrily as he sucked in a shaky breath. He still considered bolting for the door and leaving like he had planned but then he would miss his opportunity to find out what he had come here for.

"What did you do to me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Submission

Chapter Seven

"Where is Robin?"

Starfire was not the first one to notice their leader's absence but was the first to point it out. Shortly after they all lost sight of Robin, Slade's commandos had retreated. Beast boy and Cyborg followed them but once they disappeared into the sewer it was difficult to keep the chase going. Raven and Starfire remained behind in search of clues and to figure out what was stolen.

"It doesn't look like they took anything," Raven said as Starfire landed nearby, "This doesn't make any sense." She headed over to where Robin had been ambushed earlier. Several metal darts were embedded in the wall and she pulled one out. "Why were they shooting these? Never seen them use anything like this before." She held it up to show Starfire.

"They did not shoot any of them at us. This is strange, yes?" Raven headed back to the front of the warehouse to confirm several burn marks where a weapon was fired and missed it's target. Starfire caught on as well and posed the obvious statement.

"I do not understand the purpose of using two different kinds of weapons." Raven pulled the outside casing off the dart to show a vial inside of clear liquid.

"Because these weren't meant for us."

"Robin?" Worry etched into Starfire's expression and tone. Even though she was upset with him from before she certainly didn't want anything bad to happen to him. "I shall go check the outside. Perhaps there are clues to where he is." Before Raven could say otherwise, the Tamaranean took off. Raven let out a tired sigh and crossed her arms impatiently. She already knew Slade wasn't sloppy enough to leave any "clues" behind. Clearly there was more going on here then it appeared. After several minutes Starfire came back to admit she didn't find anything helpful.

"We need to go home and figure out what this is." She picked up her communicator and contacted the other two Titans as they left the warehouse. Cyborg joined them back at the Tower as planned. Raven immediately handed Cyborg the small vial. He looked it over as he carefully held it between his fingers.

"Looks like Slade's tech but kind of old fashioned, right?"

"Even so, it's effective. You don't even have to get that close to someone to inject it. Can you check it out and tell us what it is, what it does?" Cyborg looked over at her and grinned.

"Of course I can." He seemed a little too happy about the challenge.

"Where is Beast boy," Starfire inquired, glancing around.

"I asked him to keep looking for Robin. Figured he could track him by scent," Cyborg explained as he got to work on the vial. Unsure what she could do to help, Starfire hovered in Raven's direction. She was busy looking up recent shipments that had come into the warehouse to see if there was anything suspicious. Within a couple of minutes she realized that Robin was so much better at this then she was. The alien's presence behind her caused her to stop what she was doing and glare back at her friend.

"Can I help you, Star?"

"Oh no thank you. I was just wondering what you are doing."

I'm trying to find what came into the warehouse this week that might interest Slade. Even though nothing was stolen I'm sure there was a reason that particular warehouse was targeted."

"Perhaps we got there before they had the chance to steal anything," Starfire suggested.

"No, they had plenty of time before we got there. Besides it felt like they were just waiting for us to get there." She busily typed away as she read over the different companies that utilized the warehouse. "Tech Corp? Didn't they have two robberies this month?" She pulled up the police reports to confirm. "So far they've claimed nothing was stolen. Why would anyone go after them and not steal anything? Especially Slade of all people?" She started looking closer at the company itself.

"Well that was an epic waste of time," Beast boy announced as he entered the room. Raven inhaled sharply in an attempt to gain some patience.

"You did not find Robin," Starfire asked him.

'We should know by now if Robin doesn't want to be found there's nothing we can do about it." Beast boy motioned dramatically with his hands as he spoke.

"What if he is kidnapped or hurt," Star suggested but her tone revealed she really didn't believe it either. Beast Boy pulled something off his belt and placed it on the desk next to Raven. She glanced down as the other two looked over her shoulder. "I found his communicator on a rooftop near the warehouse. That's where I lost his scent." Everyone remained quiet as they all stared at the communicator. Losing it once was far fetched but losing it twice was definitely on purpose.

"He doesn't want to be found," Raven said it first.

"Told yah," Beast boy reiterated in an annoying tone.

"But why does he not want to be found? We are his friends, yes," Starfire was obviously the most frustrated by his absence.

"Star if he needs our help he knows where to find us. There's really nothing we can do to help him until then. We've just gotta get back to figuring out this whole thing with Slade. We'll deal with Robin running off later."

"But what if he really is in danger or hurt?"

"Robin always gets weird when it comes to Slade, Star," Beast boy reminded her, "Unless he wants our help there is nothing we can do."

"I still do not understand. Is no one else worried about him?"

"It's not that we're aren't worried but we've all learned that once he gets absorbed into a case, especially one involving Slade, it's best to leave him alone," Raven told her.

"Yes but...,"

"We're all worried about him, the only thing we can do it try to figure this out quickly so things can go back to normal," Cyborg reassured her. She nodded back sadly and decided it would be best to leave. Quietly she floated out unsure of how she could help right now. She had to do something and concluded she needed to do what she did best and headed out to do a sweep of the city. Starting back at the warehouse, she landed on the roof near the broken window from the night before. Beyond that there really wasn't any other signs of her friend. She let out a worried sigh, desperate to find anything useful.

"Where is Robin?"


	8. Chapter 8

Submission

Chapter Eight

His hard work was finally paying off.

"You see Robin...it's actually quite a simple concept..," Slade's eye slid close as he took a minute to gather his thoughts, "The serum only reacts to your genetics," he grinned behind his mask before explaining further, "it makes you more susceptible to suggestion..." He was having a difficult time carrying on this conversation but he did promise to answer Robin's questions. Suddenly the distraction stopped and he glanced down at the teen in front of him.

"How did you manage to get your hands on something like that?" He was obviously not happy. Slade pointed down causing Robin to let out an exasperated huff before going back to what he was doing.

"It wasn't that difficult...I took a blood sample during our last encounter." He placed his hand on Robin's head keeping him from pulling away again. "Mmm, use your tongue more...just like that." The response was a muffled groan. It was silent between them for several minutes before Slade let out a hiss. He instinctively grabbed Robin by the hair. He let out a whimper and looked up to see Slade glaring back. "Watch those teeth, boy." His fingers loosened when Robin attempted to nod back. It was obvious that he didn't know what he was doing.

Clearly he wasn't processing things the way he normally did. Agreeing to this disgusting act in exchange for information was insane. It proved how much control Slade really had over him now. "Very good, that's better." He thrusted forward slightly, forcing Robin to take his entire length in. At first he tried to pull back but Slade held him in place and he reluctantly accepted it. He was having a difficult time as it was getting his mouth around Slade's girth. The villain couldn't help but enjoy the sight before him. "Suck a little harder now," he instructed. Robin closed his eyes realizing he just wanted this over quickly. He finally managed to find a rhythm that seemed to please Slade as he let out a quiet noise. He had to be getting close since he wasn't giving instructions anymore and started to move up and down with the movement. Occasionally his tip would brush against Robin's gag reflex and he did his best not to choke. Slade's groans got louder and his grip rougher. Without warning he climaxed hard and Robin felt his erection pulsating. Warm thick liquid poured over his tongue and he would have pulled away if Slade wasn't holding him there. He glanced up just as Slade finished and they made eye contact. "Swallow." Robin's mind was screaming at him not to but it didn't matter. Awkwardly he gulped down the contents of his mouth bringing a final satisfaction to Slade. "Excellent job, Robin. You did surprisingly well." He lightly stroked his hair before finally letting him go. Robin gagged just like the night before. Slade pointed a finger at him. "Don't even think about being sick. It won't end well for you." His threat was not something to be tested and Robin attempted several dry swallows to get the taste out of his mouth.

"...that was gross," he stated quietly as he shivered.

"Perhaps if I repay the favor sometime you won't feel that way." Robin slowly rose to his feet and headed to the bathroom to rinse his mouth out. Slade noticed the teen wasn't remotely aroused from the experience which was disappointing. But then he did just say it was gross. Slade took a minute to compose himself again before opening the drawer in a side table next to him. He looked over it's contents before calling Robin back. When he heard his name he cringed but obeyed anyway. Slade took a minute regarding him, noticing how tired he appeared. After an awkward minute he decided what he wanted to do. "Go ahead and remove your clothes," he instructed. Robin's demeanor shifted as he frowned in response.

"...Why?" He took a step back.

"Excuse me?" Slade did not appreciate the question. He still hesitated resulting in Slade rising to his feet and walking over in a rushed manner. "I said take it all off." He began pulling the bottom of Robin's shirt up and over his head. Deciding he didn't want Slade's help he removed his gloves. Slade had already moved on, taking his boots off. The teen placed his hands at his waist and paused again. Slade straightened up and appeared to be waiting for him to remove the article of clothing.

"Slade,...please." The larger man leaned over him intimidatingly.

"Oh Robin and here I hoped we were past this. You were doing so well." Robin didn't look up or bother defending himself. "Such a shame." Slade reached into a pocket and retrieved another syringe just like before.

"No...no." Robin stepped back and started pulling his pants down. "There's no need for that." The needle disappeared from view. Slade moved in again and helped slide the material down his legs.

"That's better," he stated before reaching up and grabbing the side of Robin's mask. He pulled away quickly and readjusted it on his face.

"The mask stays," It was the only certain thing he'd said this entire time and Slade conceded.

"Very well then. Now come have a seat." Panic started to creep up Robin's spine as he followed Slade back over to the chair. Slade sat down and pulled the ottoman closer. He glanced back up at Robin who had instinctively covered himself as red stained his cheeks.

"You don't have to 'repay any favors'," his expression revealed his uneasiness.

"Enough," Slade shouted this time, "I...said...sit...down." Robin visibly gulped and made his way over. He sat on the ottoman facing Slade, still covering his groin. "Do you want me to tie you up," Robin shook his head letting out a shaky breath. "Hands at your sides then." He obeyed quickly not wanting to anger him again. "Good, that's much better, " Slade's tone lightened. He then grabbed him by the legs and scooted him closer. There was a gasp as Robin fell backwards. Slade continued to pull him until his rear end was in his lap. He removed his gloves and placed them on the nearby table before removing a couple of items from the drawer. He felt Robin's legs tense up and he placed a hand on his thigh. "It's just lube." Robin attempted to plead with him again.

"Slade, I..I don't want to do this."

"But I want to do this. You'll be fine." With that, he shifted him up some and rubbed his finger against Robin's tender entrance. He received a hiss and the teen attempted to push away but was held in place. "Still sore?"

"Y..yes," his voice squeaked out.

"It's alright, calm down." He nodded back hesitantly. "You have nothing to worry about, I have no intentions of hurting you as long as you cooperate." As he was explaining this he grabbed something else from the drawer.

"What's that?" Joy gleamed in Slade's eye as he held the object up so Robin could see it better.

"I got this just for you. I think you're going to really like it." The uncertain expression he was receiving said differently. Without another word he finished covering the device with lubricant. Robin then felt the cool plastic press into him and he tensed up again. Slade's other hand rested between his leg and waist in order to hold him still.

"Please Slade, stop..." His nerves were on edge now and he didn't want this to go any further.

"Do I need to stick you again?"

"No but..."

"Then be quiet." He pushed the object in more and received a whimper in response. "Shhh, I'll go nice and slow."

"Nnn, Ahh." Robin slammed his eyes closed and turned away while clenching his hands at his sides. Every inch was agony as his sore muscles were stretched.

"It's okay...Relax." Slade kept going despite Robin's obvious discomfort. "Just breath." He sucked in a shaky breath and tried to let it out slowly. "There we go. All the way in now. Not so bad, right?" Robin shook his head. If he tried to clench or push the object out it just hurt more. Before he could really think about it for too long he felt Slade's hand slide up to sensitive flesh. He instantly bucked his hips which didn't stopped him. Before he knew it the pain and embarrassment faded into pleasure. Slade grinned behind his mask as he watched Robin start to move along with the motion.

"Uhh, huhh," The pleasant sound reached Slade's ears and it made this even more amusing. His movements slowed some which caused Robin to let out a disapproving moan. "K..keep going," This plea was followed by him inching closer in order to give him more access. Lust filled his expression and Slade increased his movement.

"Does it feel good?"

"Y...yes," he panted out. The device inside of him started moving back and forth and he glanced up to see Slade was the cause. Robin recalled his experienced the night before just as he felt pressure against his prostate. His rear end lifted up and he let out the most pleasing sound. "There's that spot," Slade announced continuing the movement.

"Mmm, Guhh...Slaaade!" He couldn't think straight as wave after wave of ecstasy hit him. He arched his back as he gripped hard to the chair. He wasn't sure when he went over the edge and came or how many times it happened before Slade stop.

"Very impressive, Robin," he heard Slade say through a haze of disjointed thoughts.

"Huuhh." He suddenly felt cold now.

"I think I like you better this way. Not so uptight."

"Oouut," he voice was hoarse now as he shifted uncomfortably, "Get..it..out." The soreness from before started to come back and he let out a tired moan as the object was carefully removed.

He felt Slade cleaning him up and at some point he took him over to the bed. "I had planned to make us something to eat, I am sure you are hungry after that but judging by how you look I think you need sleep more than food." Robin just nodded back unable to keep his eyes open. Slade pulled the blankets over him before moving towards the door. He glanced back as Robin shifted some to get comfortable as he slipped off. Closing the door he grinned to himself.

His hard work was finally paying off.


	9. Chapter 9

Submission

Chapter Nine

"It's becoming a distraction."

"Excuse me?" Slade arched an unseen eyebrow as he leaned back in his seat. His conference call was not going as well as he expected.

"Your obsession is getting in the way of our true objection."

"And what is that exactly? You know you really haven't explained what your plan is once I get you what you want."

"That's information you don't need," the curt response caused Slade to fold his arms over his chest somewhat defiantly.

"I always fulfill my contracts but I also get to call the shots on how I do things and I like to play while I work."

"We want results before the end of the week or we're cancelling the contract and will get someone more efficient to complete the task. It doesn't help that you're using our company to lure the Teen Titans out for your little games. Our shareholders don't appreciate it."

"Seems like that's more your problem then mine, especially if my mindless robots can break in."

"You mean our mindless robots? Or did you forget who supplied you with your commandos?" Slade narrowed his gaze unwilling to answer the question. "Again you have till the end of the week. We expect results."

"And you'll get them. Like I said I always deliver." With that he ended the conversation. He hated when his tactics were questioned. Considering they weren't paying him enough as it was, the least they could do is leave him be. Quietly he rose to his feet, tossed the utility belt from the back of his chair over his shoulder and headed down the hallway. His first stop was in the kitchen to grab some coffee. When he finished pouring himself a cup, he decided to pour a second as well. As he entered his bedroom he noticed the teen sprawled out on the bed unmoved. Placing the one mug down next to the bed, he headed across the room and took a seat. Tilting his mask up, he sipped his coffee as he leaned back further in the chair. He wasn't surprised Robin was still asleep. Before his pointless conversation he had given him another dose after he fell asleep. That was several hours ago. He was certain he would wake up soon though and inevitably head back to the Tower. For now he was fine with that, he wasn't ready for the other Titans to be aware of what was really going on just yet.

Despite how his employer felt, he was very pleased with the progress he had made so far. What they thought was a distraction was proving the science they were so desperate to get their hands on. For Robin to come here willingly and do what he did earlier had been very abnormal for him. Even though he was reluctant about it at first, he still went through with it and didn't fight back. He was certain that given enough time he would have full control over him.

Robin stirred and shifted in the bed which caused Slade to quickly pull his mask back down. As he sat up he appeared to still be groggy as it took him a minute to notice Slade sitting there.

"Sleep well, Robin?" He practically jumped at the question.

"Were you sitting there the whole time?"

"Of course not. I do have better things to do with my time." Robin glanced over to see the cup next to the bed and eyed it suspiciously.

"It's just coffee. I figured you could use the caffeine," Reluctantly he picked up the mug and sipped it, "Since I was so gracious to answer your questions earlier I've decided that I wanted to ask you some as well." Robin's expression shifted and he was clearly nervous about what kind of questions Slade had. He was even more worried that he would freely give the villain whatever information he asked without hesitation.

"...Okay," He said hesitantly and readjusted himself against the pillow in an attempt to get comfortable.

"I wanted to know more about your security at the Tower." The statement obviously made Robin even more apprehensive but he didn't say anything. Slade let out a heavy sigh. "And here I thought we had this new bond. I'm really disappointed you don't trust me."

"Trust you? Are you kidding me," he was obviously angry as he narrowed his gaze, "You've been drugging me so that you can control my actions. That's not trust, it's manipulation! Or did you think I didn't know what was going on?"

"I didn't tell you to come here, you made that choice all on your own. And I've never given you information before so clearly you thought something had changed. Not to mention you can leave at any time. But you know as well as I do that you've enjoyed some of whatever this has turned into." Slade had a gleam in his eye that caused a knot to form in the pit of Robin's stomach. To some degree he knew he was right. Robin furrowed his brow as though he was mulling his options over. He knew he really shouldn't discuss the teams secrets especially with someone like Slade. Before he realized it he was spouting off pass codes and private information like he was discussing the weather. When he finished his hand shot up and he covered his mouth. His enemy seemed pleased as he jotted the information down on a pad at his side. "See, that wasn't that difficult now was it?"

"Are you going to attack my friends," Robin was quick to ask and Slade let out a light chuckle.

"Not exactly. It's possible that I'll need their help with something but I wouldn't worry too much about it if I was you." It was silent between them for several seconds before Robin answered:

"...Just don't hurt them, okay?" Slade stood up and grabbed the utility belt that was laying on the armrest of his chair. Walking over, he handed it to Robin.

"I'm not the one you need to worry about." There was no way to read the older man's expression, "Now I believe you've been gone long enough. You're friends will be missing you, I'm sure." Robin nodded as he noticed his clothes at the end of the bed as well. He suddenly became self conscious but by that point Slade was heading for the door.

0000000000000

It was much later then Robin wanted it to be as the streets were mostly empty and quiet. He sat at the top of one of the highest buildings in Jump City. He recalled doing this back when he lived in Gotham. It always helped him clear his head but tonight it didn't seem to help. A soft breeze picked up blowing his cape over his shoulder. He wondered what he was becoming. He had doubts in the past, doubts about being the hero he wanted to be. He was starting to feel that whenever the lines started to blur he always seemed to falter and do the wrong thing. What if Slade had asked something else? His team's weaknesses or his identity? Would he have given him that information as well? He had to end this no matter what the cost. He would have to tell his friends what happened, they could figure this out together. Things never went well when they kept secrets from each other. Knowing what he had to do, he pulled out his grappling gun and shot the line down to another building. Before he could reach his destination something wrapped around his waist and yanked him backwards. Shocked by the sudden change in direction his grip on his line tightened instinctively before he heard a loud pop from his right shoulder.

"Grr...ahh." He instantly let go a cry as the pain shot down his arm. There was no time for him to think as his entire body slammed into the side of a building. Windows cracked at impact as the wind was knocked out of his lungs and his entire side ached. He glanced down to see he was only about twenty feet above the ground. Below was a dumpster with several empty boxes sitting next to it. He managed to reach one of his birdarangs and started cutting through the restraints. Once the rope snapped he slammed his weapon into the brick wall in an attempt to stop from falling. Unfortunately he didn't have enough strength to hold on. He landed hard in the debris below. There was an instant pain on his left leg which hurt more then the rest of his body. After several minutes he decided he'd attempt to get up only to realize his right arm was useless. A couple of fingers appeared to be broken as well. He confirmed his left leg was also most likely broken as putting weight on it wasn't an option. Feeling someone's presence behind him he turned to see someone standing there that he didn't recognize.

"... Who are you," His head was throbbing now and it was hard to think straight. "And why are you doing this?" The shadowed figure moved further into the alleyway towards him. Robin tried to back away but the pain made it impossible to move.

"Why? Because you're becoming a distraction."


	10. Chapter 10

Submission

Chapter Ten

"He has been missing for too long."

Normally Starfire's nagging would get on Raven's nerves but what she said was actually true. "Robin should have been back by now, yes?"

"I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for it."

"It's cause he's going crazy," Beast boy stated casually from his spot on the couch. He didn't bother looking away from his video game but could feel the glares he was receiving from both of them.

"Actually he's right," Cyborg said from the doorway as he entered the room. He now had their undivided attention. He held up the vial Raven gave him earlier, "This stuff effects normal chemical balance in the brain making the subject very impressionable and causes a lack of judgment. Kind of like a synthetic hypnosis" The other three appeared confused as usual. He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Someone's making Robin act crazy."

"See that's what I just said," Beast boy added matter of factly. Suddenly his video game cut off and was replaced with static. After several seconds of snow the screen cleared showing a familiar individual.

"Good evening, Titans," Slade leaned back casually in his seat. Beast boy fell over the back of the couch from shock. Glancing back at the screen, he sucked in a deep breath.

"Hey isn't that Control Freaks thing? Jumping into TVs?" No one bothered to answer him.

"Well that solves that mystery," Cyborg was referring to the issue they were just talking about. Slade had to be behind Robin's disappearance. Before any of them could ask the obvious question Slade spoke up again.

"How interesting, you seem to be missing your leader," he noticed wondering why he wasn't there.

"What have you done with Robin?" Starfire was now hovering several feet off the ground, her eyes glowing green with anger.

"My dear if I had Robin I certainly wouldn't hide it." This news caused the alien's temper to sizzle down, "This is unfortunate. I expected him to be there by now." Raven narrowed her gaze at him.

"You say that like you just saw him," she mentioned and he returned the glare.

"Not at all, I'm sure he's somewhere trying to figure out my plan. Just thought he would include his teammates is all." He could tell by the look she was giving him that she didn't believe him. He really didn't care if she did or not.

"How did you hack into our signal," Cyborg brought up. He could only assume he was casting directly into their wifi.

"Did you think it would be hard to do? Was actually pretty easy," he shifted forward in his seat leaning his chin on his hand, "Please let Robin know I called when he gets in. I look forward to hearing from him." With that he ended the communication leaving the Titans confused.

Slade wondered where Robin went after he left. He instructed him to go back to the Tower. There was no way he would blatantly ignore him. Not after revealing so much about the Titans. "Computer, access tracker 1802114." Hopefully Robin hadn't found the small device he had planted in his belt and it was still active.

"Processing..." A map of the city came up on the monitor with a flashing light on the west part of town. Rising from his seat he headed to the garage. As tempting as it was for him to just send his commandos he decided he would handle this himself. He certainly didn't want the Titans to find him first. There was a small chance that the treatment was starting to lose it's effects. It had been over 16 hours since the last time he had dosed him. Telling his driver where they were going he took his seat in the back. He remained quiet contemplating the current situation. This was not part of his plan and he hated when things became unpredictable. After several minutes of sitting in silence the car came to a stop. Impatiently he swung the door open and stepped out. The temperature outside was surprisingly cool for this time of year. The wind kicked up as he moved further into the alley. It was obvious that it had rained recently in this part of town as he trudged through fresh mud. The dim surroundings made it difficult to see anything out of the ordinary. The first sign of Robin was the faint dirty red and green of his suit under several boxes next to a dumpster. Slade knelt down and uncovered him.

The teen was unconscious with dried blood covering the side of his face. Slade could only assume this was an intentional attack based on the visible injuries. Pulling a glove off he reached down and placed two fingers against the injured hero's neck. His pulse was weak but present. He also noticed his breathing appeared shallow. Letting out a heavy sigh, he carefully lifted Robin out of the debris and headed back to the car.

Slade enjoyed nothing more then tormenting Robin and his team but it was never about killing or even physically hurting them. He had had plenty of opportunities but it would have ruined the cat and mouse game he took so much pleasure in.

"Let's head home," he instructed the driver once he had Robin in the seat next to him. If he brought him back to Titans Tower like this it wouldn't look good for him. He needed to know more about what had happened before going to them.

00000000000

"Have you found anything," Cyborg's voice echoed from both Starfire and Raven's communicators.

"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack," Raven responded.

"Why would anyone keep a needle in a stack of hay? Is this some kind of earth game I am not aware of." Raven let out an annoyed sound. She was not in the mood for pointless questions.

"It's just a saying, Star. Keep looking and let me know if you see anything that could help us find Robin," Cyborg explained. He always was more patient with her then Raven. Starfire caught sight of a hanging wire connected to a grappling hook and flew over to it.

"I found one of Robin's lines...it's just hanging here though as if he just left it behind. He wouldn't do that." This fact made her heart sink. She scanned the nearby ground and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see him.

"I've got his scent," Beast boy chimed in, "Ew, gross!"

"What is it," Cyborg asked.

"I smell blood...seems like a lot."

"We're all coming your way," Cyborg added as he shifted gears and hit the gas. Raven and Starfire made it to Beast boy first. As they landed, Raven noticed something familiar sticking out of the wall on the side of the building. She took a closer look and realized it was one of Robin's birdarangs. Pulling it out she floated down to the other two. Beast boy showed them the blood soaked trash in the alley as well as the blood stain going down the side of the dumpster. The T Car came to a stop and Cyborg hopped out, immediately grimacing when he saw what they found.

"This reeks of Slade," his tone was definitely heated as he glanced around and noticed a security camera across the street. "Well that's one way to find out who did this." He immediately started tapping away at his wrist in an attempt to connect to the camera. Beast boy hurried over to watch him work.

"If there was a fight here it certainly didn't last very long," Raven walked around the alley to get a better look, "I don't think Robin put up much of a fight from the start which tells me he was probably hurt." She glanced over at Starfire who was wearing her feelings all over her face. The Tamaranean was pacing as worry seeped into her very being. "Hey," Raven's voice pulled her back to reality, "We're going to find him."

"I know," She agreed but her tone lacked any confidence, "It's just... he has been missing for too long."


	11. Chapter 11

Submission

Chapter Eleven

He was in a lot of pain.

It wasn't the pain that woke him up though but the soft beeping of the heart monitor. Each time he inhaled his lungs pressed against his injured ribs making it difficult to take in a deep breath. He felt someone leaning overhead and his left eye was forced open against his will. As a flashlight was waved back and forth he realized his mask was missing causing panic to close in. The same was done to his right eye as well and he tried to jerked his head away.

"Please...s...stop."

"No concussion. Good." He let out a whimper as he shifted uncomfortably on the cold table. "Stay still," He felt strong hands on his right arm. "this is going to hurt." Without enough time to brace himself, there was a sudden movement as his shoulder was forced back into the socket. He let out a startled cry and attempted to reach for his shoulder only for his left arm to be painfully yanked back. He groaned in response, his head rolling lazily to the side. Even through his blurred vision he noticed an IV line connected to his wrist. Slade came into view looking him over closely. Adjusting the light overhead, he ran his fingers along the bruised skin on Robin's injured side. He received another agonizing sound. "Couple of broken ribs..."

"Agh...S...Slade," His plea was ignored as Slade moved around the table to his left side. Robin felt him take hold of his ankle, carefully checking each tendon. After moving his foot back and forth several times he concluded he just tore the ligaments and nothing was broken. He started wrapping the injured joint which resulted in more whining. Once he was done, he placed a pillow under his foot and an ice pack on his ankle.

"W...why are you..." he felt a wave of nausea hit him and he paused. Slade took hold of his three broken fingers which thankfully he couldn't feel. After a couple of pops he then proceeded to splint and wrap them.

"You just need to rest for now." Robin began shivering and was startled when he felt Slade place a blanket over him before taking a seat on a stool nearby. He pulled over a magnifying lamp and began cleaning the gash on his forehead. After several minutes the throbbing became too intense and he turned away in an attempt to get Slade to stop. "You need stitches but I guess I can numb it first," He told him before looking through his supplies.

"Uuhh...mmm," Robin tried not to move but the local anesthesia made the pain worst before it got better. 16 stitches later he had passed out again. Slade wrapped gauze around his head before checking his vitals once more. When he was done with that he ran another scan to make sure he had taken care of all Robin's injuries. He seemed to be stable despite how badly he was injured.

Another hour and a half passed before Robin came to again. He was back in Slade's bed and still felt awful even though he was obviously on some kind of pain medication. Glancing over to the side he noticed the IV line connected to a bag of red liquid.

"You're lucky I'm O positive otherwise this would be a much worst situation." Again Slade surprised him from his seat in the corner. He stood and walked over to help Robin sit up. "Probably dehydrated, here," he offered him some water. Robin wasn't expecting to be as thirsty as he was. He managed to gulp down the entire glass. He choked some on the last bit and coughed, instantly regretting it. He finally managed to calm down trying to breath normal.

"You're going to have to take it slow for awhile. If my theory works, my blood might help you heal faster but best to not risk a relapse just yet." Robin brought his hand up to feel the gauze tightly around his forehead. He once again realized his mask was missing and narrowed his gaze at his enemy.

"It couldn't be helped, you were hurt after all," he pulled it out of his back pocket and placed it on the teen's lap, "Don't worry, I've been a little preoccupied lately. I'll do my best not to look into your secrets right away," his tone had a hint of humor to it which was wasted on Robin, "Too soon for jokes?"

"...how...how'd you find me," he asked weakly.

"Resources. What happened?" Robin turned away, closing his tired eyes.

"Ambushed," He cringed as a particularly deep breath caused his side to hurt. "Why'd you come after me?"

"I have my reasons." Robin rolled his eyes knowing he wasn't going to get any answers. Slade stifled a chuckle. The teen was not in his normal element and he found it amusing.

"Whatever, I'm tired and would like to go home."

"As soon as you feel up to it. Until then I have work to do. For now, sleep." With that said he headed for the door.

00000000000000

He tried to swing a punch with his left fist and was thankful he missed considering how much it hurt just to ball his hand in the first place. The response came quickly as he was kneed in the stomach. It was enough to bring him to his knees.

"I expected more out of you. So far you've been quite the disappointment." He tried to get back up leaning on the wall to do so.

"It's not my fault you have me at such a disadvantage. Clearly you don't want a fair fight." He squinted up just as he was hit across the face which knocked his head hard against the wall. Warm blood ran down from his temple and he started to feel dizzy almost immediately. There was a familiar taste of blood in his mouth as well. The individual grabbed him by the front of his shirt, keeping him from collapsing to the ground.

"I don't plan to kill you, just want to send a message." Robin reached for his belt but his movement was noticed and he was slammed into the dumpster. His ribs protested as he let out a strangled sound. He was slammed a second time as well, his shoulders racking hard against the metal. He let out a weak cough before he was dropped back to the ground, knocking boxes over in the process. It was clear he had already starting to fade by that point in the fight, chest barely moving with each breath and his head falling to the side. The individual stood over him for only a minute more before turning to leave. Suddenly the scene froze. Based on the person's built it was clearly a man but he wore a black mask, making it difficult to identify him. Cyborg studied the scene for several minutes before hitting play again. The guy took off on foot, running away from the scene as though he didn't want to get caught.

"Did you find any more clues," he turned to see Raven standing at the door holding a plate with several pieces of pizza on it. He sighed heavily before responding.

"Well it's definitely not Slade, this guy is huge. No weapons even. Plus Slade doesn't like having an unfair advantage. This guy didn't give Robin a chance."

"Doesn't mean he's not working for Slade though, right?" She walked over and handed him the plate. He had been in here for hours looking over the footage and had missed dinner earlier.

"Hard to say, nothing about this guy appears to connect him to Slade. This was just a one sided fight. He said somethin about sending a message but I don't know if he's talking about us or someone else."

"What about...," Raven straightened up and glanced over at Cyborg to see if he had the same idea. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"I doubt it. He's never bothered visiting Jump City ever since Robin left. I don't even think they talk." He quickly wolfed down his first piece of pizza as she continued to study the scene.

"Have you seen any footage past this when Robin leaves the alley?"

"Oh that's the best part!" He hit the forward button and the footage sped up. He stopped it again when a large black car pulled up. "According to the time this was after Slade called us." Raven watched as the man in question stepped out of the car and make a bee line right to Robin. He scooped him up and got back in the car before it took off.

"...So Slade does have Robin? That doesn't make any sense. Wouldn't he have contacted us to at least gloat about it?"

"I know it's weird."

"I don't get it, first the random attack on the warehouse where nothing is stolen, Robin constantly running off without telling any of us where he is because of some drug that's making him act nuts, Slade contacting us directly instead of sending some mysterious clues to throw us off his trail and now he somehow knows where Robin is and rescues him?"

"I even tried to trace his signal from the other day and he's already covered his tracks. So why grab Robin when he's hurt this badly and not use it against us." It was quiet between the two of them for a second. Raven finally spoke up after staring at the screen for so long.

"We can't show this to Starfire," she concluded.

"Yeah sure, any reason why," Cyborg asked between bites.

"You can tell from watching it how bad he's hurt," she turned away pulling her hood up to conceal her own feelings, "He's clearly in a lot of pain."


	12. Chapter 12

Submission

Chapter Twelve

How long would this go on?

This was the thought that each of the Titans had at some point in the past two weeks. That was how long it had been since they knew their leader was injured and abducted by Slade. There hadn't been much word of the villain's whereabouts. The only clue was from a couple of days ago when the same warehouse where they had fought against his commandos had a fire that took down most of the building. There was also a bomb scare at Tech Corp the same day. It was obviously related and Slade had to be connected to it. Of course it was definitely an odd move for the villain, kind of reckless compared to his normal criminal activity. It had the entire team wondering what the purpose of it was. To first break in, not stealing anything and then to finally cause damage to the companies assets seemed pretty pointless. He was known for doing things that benefited him. It seemed too drastic plus there had been no word about Robin. They all knew he had the capabilities to contact them at any time but there had been nothing. No ransom, no holding Robin's life in the balance, no threats or inquisitive demands, nothing. This left all of them stressed and desperate to find their leader.

If Slade wasn't going to use him as a bargaining chip then what was he doing with him. Cyborg and Raven had both watched the video feed enough times to know how badly Robin was injured so they should have heard something by now. Maybe he was just laying low because of the attacks on Tech Corp. Whatever the reason they knew something was up and it would all come together eventually. But it was the waiting and not knowing that sent each of them on edge. Starfire had taken her best friends absence the hardest of all of them. When she wasn't spending hours searching the city, she was cooped up in her room avoiding contact with the rest of the team except Silkie. None of them would have ever guessed that the Tamaranean's sunny disposition would be missed so much until it was gone. She had stopped her constant nagging as well, only asking the occasional question for important details as opposed to her normal curious nature. She didn't think anyone else had noticed her sleeping in Robin's room but they had. She had hoped she would wake up and he would be there like nothing had happened and he would be okay. But each morning was the same. Nothing. This past week left her impersonal and cold. The day before she had managed to get her hands on one of Slade's commandos and star bolted it into non existence.

With Starfire's frigid behavior, Beast boy had no one to appreciate his jokes and had also become more determined to help in any way he could. Cyborg and Raven had become completely absorbed in the case which left no one for him to goof around with. It was business only for everyone until they figured out Slade's plan and Robin wasn't even there to be the normal buzz kill which made this all the more serious for each of them. Cyborg had even contacted Titans East to ask for help but they were in the middle of their own crisis as well.

"Sorry bout this, Sparky. Really wish we could help but this recent conflict with the former HIVE members isn't gonna let up anytime soon for us." Bumblebee let out a sigh. Cyborg could hear the other members arguing in the background, he mostly heard Aqua Lad and Speedy. He shook his head and grinned quietly to himself. Some things never changed.

"No, it's fine. I get it. Wish I could help you guys out." Bumblebee noticed he actually seemed a little worn down and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, hope you find Robin soon and figure out what Slades' up to." She waved good bye before ending the call to deal with the chaos behind her.

"So that was an obvious dead end I guess," Raven didn't bother to look up from her meditating in the corner of the room.

"We'll all just have to go out on patrol again tonight."

"But we've done that every night and still haven't found anything. Let's face it, we're kind of stuck until Slade makes a move." Before Cyborg could answer her there was a loud crash from the kitchen followed by an angry yell in an alien language that none of them knew.

"Star, you have to calm down," Beast boy told Starfire after he dodged the refrigerator door that was tossed only a few seconds earlier.

"Where is the mustard? I require it now." By now Cyborg and Raven had made it into the kitchen as well.

"Whoa, Starfire. It's okay we're just ran out of it."

"Out? Out! But there is always mustard. We have never ran out before."

"It's okay I'm almost out of tofu as well. We just haven't had the chance to get to the store is all," Beast boy tried to reason with her as well. She finally floated down to the floor, the green glow from her eyes fading.

"Robin was the one who always made the grocery list and handled the shopping," Raven quietly mentioned. Starfire slammed her fists on the counter, leaving it dented.

"It is not right! We always have mustard. It is enjoyable and is always here when I need it," she dramatically pointed to the spot where it usually sat in the fridge, "and now it is not here and I do not like that." It was clear she wasn't talking about a food condiment at this point as her tone got softer. Without saying anything else she _walked_ towards the exit realizing if she stayed any longer she would likely explode.

Shortly after the outburst in the kitchen, they headed out again deciding to split up and taking different areas of the city to search. Hours would go by just like every other night that week with no new information. It was the fourth hour of searching when an explosion shook the ground in the far south side. Raven was the closet and headed to where she could see smoke rising.

"What is it," Cyborg chirped in her ear.

"It's a Tech Corp lab! How'd we forget about this place," she noticed several familiar black and grey clad henchmen sneaking out the side door, "it's Slade's commandos again. Need everyone here now," she stated moving in. It was hard to tell if the rest of the team was close by or if they just hurried but they showed up in record time chasing after them. It wasn't long before they caught up and shots rang out. They split up, dodging attacks and returning fire in the process. There would be no good outcome to this fight though. For the few that Starfire didn't destroy in a fit of rage, decided to self destruct. It was another pointless fight that left all of them feeling drained. They stuck around for another hour or so looking for additional clues but with nothing significant that would help them find Slade or Robin they decided to call it a night. Grudgingly they headed back to the Tower in the T-car, not a word said the entire way home. Once they got back, Beast boy wondered into the kitchen as his stomach growled loudly.

"Guess losing fights makes me hungry," he mentioned to no one in particular as he went to the fridge, forgetting Starfire had removed the door earlier that day, "So we gonna fix this or what?" The other three had followed him into the kitchen as well.

"Probably should just order in again," Cyborg suggested as he let out a loud yawn and slouch forward.

"Like anythings opened this late. I'm just going to bed at this point," Raven muttered more to herself then anyone else. Someone cleared their throat from the living room causing all of them to turn.

"But you have company," Slade announced his presence with a smirk in his tone, "you wouldn't want to be rude now would you?" He was casually sitting on their couch which he had shifted in order to be able to see them all better.

"Slade," Starfire was ready to take him down but paused when she noticed he wasn't sitting in the dark alone, "Robin," Her voice was filled with sadness as she looked him over. His hair was disheveled and covered his face. In place of his normal vibrant uniform he wore a pair of sweat pants with a white t-shirt. Other then his right arm being supported by a sling and the white bandage on his forehead none of his other injuries were noticeable. Raven narrowed her gaze at their other 'guest' wondering what he was up to and why Robin let him in. They both remained quiet and she couldn't help but wonder how long would this go on?


	13. Chapter 13

Submission

Chapter Thirteen

The silence became deafening.

Raven was the one to finally break it.

"Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious," Slade's casual tone got on her nerves, "I'm returning your leader of course. He's a little damaged but nothing that shouldn't heal. You will want to keep him in for awhile though," There was no answer to his statement and he sighed heavily. "You know a thank you would be appreciated." They all continued to glare at him. "Fine, be ungrateful." He rose to his feet and started for the exit. The entire team remained in his way.

"Do you really think you can walk in here and just leave." Cyborg asked. Slade narrowed his gaze at him particularly.

"If you think I'm going to ask permission I assure you I won't," he took another step towards them but they didn't falter, "Very well, have it your way. Robin," he called back to the teen still sitting on the couch, "Come here." Robin seemed very hesitant to move as he grit his teeth and gripped the edge of his sling. He slightly shook his head but Slade turned back and gave him a look. "You heard me." He nodded back and started to rise to his feet. He let out a groan as the movement caused his side to ache. At first he attempted to balance on his uninjured foot but as soon as he put pressure on his hurt ankle he went down quickly. Trying to get up again he cried out as pain shot up his leg.

"Robin..." Starfire moved to help him but paused when Slade brought his hand up. Eventually after several attempts to stand he decided to crawl forward by balancing on his knees and one hand.

"You don't have to do what he says! You're just hurting yourself," Raven shouted to him.

"Well she is right, I suppose. You could always ignore me, right?" Robin glanced up at Raven with sadness in his expression. He then looked away from her and kept moving forward despite the pain. He finally made it to Slade's feet and struggled to get back up again. Once he managed to get on his feet Slade shifted his gaze to him. "What took you so long?"

Robin took in a slow steady breath. Slade crossed his arms over his chest, "Now I believe Robin has something to tell you all, right Robin?"

"...Slade, please...don't...," Robin whispered as he desperately tried to remain standing, "don't... make me." Slade narrowed his gaze at their leader as he leaned closer to him.

"Do it. Tell them," Robin cringed even more. After another second of hesitation he dropped his head before speaking up so his friends could hear him.

"Just let him leave." He swayed on his feet some.

"See, that wasn't so hard. Now if you'll excuse me I can show myself out." He proceeded to walk past the other four Titans towards the front door. Before leaving the room he stopped and turned to Raven, holding something up. "Oh and this is for you," he handed her a USB drive, "That way you don't have to bother invading his mind." The shocked look on her face caused him to chuckle lightly to himself as he continued towards the exit. As they heard the large metal door slam shut behind him the team all turned back to Robin. Beast boy was the first to speak up.

"What the hell, man? Whose side are you on, anyway?" Robin continued to stare at the floor. Starfire flew over quickly being the first one to notice he was still in a lot of pain. She wrapped her arm around his mid section in order to help support his weight. He let out a whine as she accidentally tightened her grip around his broken ribs.

"I...I just needed him to leave, okay. Things are really...complicated." Cyborg crossed his arms also clearly annoyed with his decision.

"Obviously. Do you know how long we've been looking for Slade? Or you for that matter?"

"I just need to rest. We can deal with all this later...I'm really tired..."

"We all are, we've been trying to untangle this whole mess _without you_ by the way and now you want us to just let him go," Cyborg shook his head in disbelief, "Look I get he's been messing with your head and all but...,"

"But nothing, Cyborg! I'm not talking about this anymore. I need to go lie down and if you don't like that then too bad!" By this point he was leaning even more on Starfire no matter how much it hurt. The pain was becoming unbearable at this point and he couldn't have an argument right now.

"Whatever," Cyborg's tone dropped and he turned to leave as well, "I don't want to hear it though when Slade wrecks the city." With that said he left the room heading towards the garage. Beast boy followed behind him. So now half of his team hated him, that was just great. Probably all part of Slade's plan as well. He shifted his weight against Starfire again but there was just no way to remain standing without it hurting. She tried to lift him off the ground some and he hissed in response.

"Sorry," she set him back down carefully.

"Here Star, let me take over. We need to get him to the medic room anyway. I should be able to heal some of his injuries." Robin felt Starfire let him go and he was still hovering above the ground which kept pressure off his ankle. He inhaled slowly no longer in pain. Raven turned towards the hallway, levitating him behind her. Starfire hurried along as well. She was just glad he was home. Once they made it to their destination she decided to remain at the door so she wasn't in the way. Raven gently set him down in the one bed and he was relieved to not be moving anymore. She then started hooking him up to the different monitors when he put his hand up to stop her.

"You don't need all that," he assured her but only received a glare in return. He quickly dropped his hand as she continued.

"How does Slade know about my powers," she asked him once she was finished with the equipment and took hold of his hand with the broken fingers. She placed her own hand over his and a soft light started to glow.

"Because I told him." It was difficult to read her reaction as she continued to focus on what she was doing. He sighed again trying not to focus on the discomfort as she mended the broken bones. "I didn't want to," he looked away as he spoke, "He keeps giving me something that's making me say things I wouldn't normally say. For whatever reason I just can't fight it."

"We know," her response brought his attention back, "We were able to get a vial of the stuff and Cyborg tested it out. If we could develop an antidote it would solve the problem. Cyborg said it controls how you think which means Slade can manipulate you easily." After she said that she remembered the USB Slade handed her before he left. She wondered what was on it. "Robin, is there anything you haven't told us yet?" She looked up at him as she spoke. He seemed hesitant again.

"Like what?" She found it interesting that he didn't respond to her the same way he responded to Slade.

"Like has Slade made you do anything that you wouldn't normally do?" Her question caused him to blush hard.

"I...," He faltered and didn't even know how to explain everything that had happened.

"I won't hold it against you, obviously he's been controlling your actions. It's not your fault." He just shook his head and looked away again.

"Please don't ask me. Just thinking about it..." he trailed off and she decided not to push any further.

"I'll talk to Cyborg about figuring out something to reverse the effects but there's a good chance you're gonna have to apologize to him for earlier. He worked the hardest when you were missing." Robin dropped his head and narrowed his gaze before answering.

"I know I do," he admitted.

"Good," Raven said as she took a step back, "Your fingers should heal quicker now. I can help with the other injuries but need to take a break before I burn out." He nodded back slowly.

"Thanks," he bent his fingers some to test them out. Raven headed for the door and paused for a minute to speak with Starfire.

"Let's let him rest for now, okay?" The Tamarranean nodded in agreement but her friend knew she wanted to stay with him. As they closed the door behind them, Robin found himself alone. Reluctantly he tried to just relax as he leaned back on the pillow and watched the lines moving across the monitor screen. He really wished Starfire had stayed if for nothing else then company. He should have felt safe now, away from Slade, away from anyone else who would want to hurt him as well. For whatever reason the quiet now just made him feel anxious.

And the silence became deafening.


	14. Chapter 14

Submission

Chapter Fourteen

Trouble was definitely coming.

Slade turned just as the doors were not just forced open but thrown off the hinges. Shifting in his seat, he leaned back lacing his fingers together as though he knew this was coming. Darkness entered the room as Raven drifted in silently.

"Mmm, I take it you watched the videos on the drive," He stated a little too confidently, "You got here awfully fast. Did Robin tell you where my hide out was or did you just pull that out of his mind? I have a hard time believing he wanted you coming here after telling all of you to let me go." Raven leveled him with a look which only made him happier knowing he was right. "After all Robin and I have such an intimate relationship as you're well aware." He knew his statement was taking it too far as she quickly stretched out her arm without warning. He was forced from his chair and lifted off the ground by shadows.

"You're a monster," she growled as she pulled him closer, "You hurt him and now you're going to pay for it." He chuckled in response.

"I'm the monster? Coming from you I consider that a compliment. But you do realize I wasn't the one who injured him, right," he didn't get any response and continued with his explanation, "Of course he seemed to enjoy it in the end anyway. Perhaps you are just jealous that you didn't get there first." He suddenly felt pressure around his neck as her eyes glowed white.

"I should kill you right now. No one knows I'm here. We'd never have to deal with you ever again."

"That...that might be true...but then you would n..never know who attacked...R...Robin the other night." Several seconds went by, painfully slowly for Slade. She finally released him and set him down.

"You'd better start talking."

00000000000

She was in utter shock. There were no words for what she was watching. The USB drive held two video files. The first one had Robin tied down to a table, blind folded and naked. He fought hard against the restraints, desperate to get free. When she heard Slade speak it sent a chill up her spine. She watched as he teased Robin, taunting him and clearly enjoying every minute of it. Keeping her emotions in check was becoming a challenge the longer she watched.

"You can fight it all you want, Robin. The outcome will still be the same." This was something she would have never guessed Slade was capable of.

"Slade!...Stop. Don't do this! Please noo!" Raven had never heard Robin sound so desperate before. It made her heart ache. Another ten minutes went by that were utter torture to watch before the video ended. It felt like an eternity and she was reluctant to watch the second file. Of course how much worst could it get. It also raised the question as to why Robin would just let him go earlier. It was clear in the footage that he was not okay with what Slade had done so what had changed. She had to know and reluctantly clicked on the other folder icon.

This situation appeared to be completely different from the first one and she breathed a sigh of relief. Robin seemed to be in control, demanding answers from Slade. And Slade was actually telling him what he wanted to know. And then he made a request of his own, one that didn't fit into the conversation. Raven narrowed her gaze as she leaned closer to the screen. There was no way Robin would agree to something like that. But within seconds he was on his knees in front of Slade just like he had asked.

"He's not thinking straight, he would never do anything like this," she concluded angrily as she watched Robin obey Slade. Some relief swept over her as she watched him hurry to the bathroom afterwards. At least he knew enough to know what he had just taken part in was vial to say the least. After a couple of minutes she noticed Slade rummaging through a nearby drawer and knew this wasn't over. He called Robin back into the room and demanded he take his clothes off. She covered her mouth in shock as she watched Slade practically force him to remove everything and lay back down. This time Robin wasn't restrained or blindfolded. This time he could leave whenever he wanted but instead chose to stay. Sure he argued with Slade, even pleaded for him to stop but he didn't leave. Slade had complete control over him. She noticed the time and date at the bottom of the video and realized this happened over two weeks ago. Had Slade been dosing him this whole time? By the end of the video Robin had let Slade pleasure him over and over again. He was practically begging for it. She now understood why he was reluctant to say anything to her earlier. She could tell there was something that was bothering him but she had no idea this was what it was.

She felt ill as she got up and hurried to the kitchen to get something to drink before heading to the garage to speak with Cyborg. Sure enough he and Beast boy were down there working on the T car. She also could hear him mouthing off about their leader as she approached. She thought about showing him the footage but honestly no one else ever needed to see or know about it. She just didn't see the point embarrassing Robin any further. Clearing her throat to announce her presence, Cyborg rolled out from under the car.

"Yes," his tone revealed he was annoyed by the interruption but she knew it was more than that.

"I know things got heated earlier but I really wanted to talk to you about getting an antidote for that stuff Slade's been using to drug Robin."

"Hah," he got to his feet and grabbed a rag from Beast boy to clean the grease off his hands, "You're kidding, right? We don't have that kind of tech here. To be honest it's more then just tech, it's biology and we would need a lab for something like that."

"Well where could we find one? A lab that would be able to help?"

"I can try to reach out to Star labs but they're all the way in Star City. Not sure how soon they could help." Raven sighed heavily trying to think of a solution.

"This wasn't a one time thing though." Cyborg arched an eyebrow to her statement.

"What do you mean?"

"Robin said Slade gave him more then one dose. Why would he have to keep doing that unless it loses it's effects over time. Maybe it'll just leave his system if he's not given any more."

"It's worth a shot but depending on how long he's been on it, might have some intense side effects," He turned away from her before muttering under his breath, "maybe it'll help his ingratitude as well." Beast boy heard him and snorted to himself trying to hold back a laugh.

"Can't we cut him a little slack," Raven asked.

"Hey I get that this has been hard on him, it's been hard on all of us. He doesn't get to take it out on the team though."

"I know that, I just can't help but feel there is more going on here that we don't know about. That's all." Beast boy decided to add his two cents as well to the conversation which was usually dangerous.

"Well if he would just tell us instead of keeping everything a secret then it wouldn't be this way." Raven glared in his direction and he inched back some.

"Maybe he's trying to protect us. Maybe there are some things we're better off not knowing." Cyborg gave her a suspicious look.

"You know something, don't you?" He and Beast boy leaned in more.

"If I knew anything helpful I would tell you."

"More secrets, jeez! We already don't know that much about Slade, anything would help at this point," Beast boy shot back dramatically. Raven just shrugged before turning back to Cyborg. He scratched the back of his head.

"How bout this, I'll reach out to Star Labs and see if they can help, okay?"

"Sounds good. I'm gonna go out for awhile. Be back later," With that said she made her way back upstairs to the medic room. Robin was resting when she entered. Every so often he would stir in his sleep. She reached over placing her hand on his forehead. His emotions were difficult to understand which didn't really surprise her. There was an uncertainty there that wasn't normal. Once he settled more she decided she needed to pay Slade a visit and at the very least beat the daylights out of him. Although it wasn't her normal way of doing things she was able to find Slade's location deep in Robin's subconscious. He hadn't exactly given her permission but she wasn't asking either. Now that she had what she needed there was nothing in her way.

Trouble was definitely coming.


	15. Chapter 15

Submission

Chapter Fifteen

He hated feeling like this.

It had been a long time since he'd been sick and he was reminded how annoying it was. As he rolled over and pulled the covers up to his chin there was a soft knock at the door and Starfire came in.

"Robin? I was just wondering if you needed anything?"

"It's cold," he grumbled in an abnormally whiny tone. Starfire looked around the room for anything helpful. She wasn't sure why the others thought she could handle taking care of him. She wasn't sure what most of the medical equipment in the room was for. Heading towards the back of the room she pulled back a curtain to find what looked like a closet. Hoping to find extra blankets inside she was surprised to find a bathroom.

"How about a hot bath," she offered and received a pathetic nod back. She moved quickly starting the water and grabbing him some towels. She was glad to finally find a way to be helpful. Once the water was ready, she carefully helped him up from the bed. Once they got into the bathroom she quickly became flustered.

"It's okay, Star," Robin let out a huff, "I can take it from here." She nodded and was quick to give him his privacy. He had forgotten that he was still wearing some of Slade's clothes and was quick to remove them. The water felt nice on his aching muscles as he sunk into the bath. So many thoughts filled his head demanding his attention only for him to realize he was too tired to bother.

00000000000

"Ugh, Star labs can't help right now either," Cyborg groaned as he read over the message he just received.

"So now what do we do," Beast boy was lounging upside down in a nearby chair. Before Cyborg could answer him a new message popped up on his arm. Reading over it quickly an odd smile spread across his face. "What's that?"

"A solution, come on. We gotta go now," Cyborg was already heading for the elevator.

"Seriously, Dude. What's going on?" Beast boy was quick to follow.

"Oh nothing,We just gotta go to Gotham, that's all."

"What's in Gotham," Beast boy scratched his head lazily.

"You're joking right," He stretched his arm out for Beast boy to read the message he'd just received. As the elevator doors closed Beast boy started to squeal, "Geez, thought you'd be excited."

"Are you kidding me? We get to go...and see...and meet..." He could not contain his excitement.

"Yeah yeah, but first we gotta get something and it's not going to be easy."

000000000000

It had taken Starfire almost an hour trying to figure out what clothes to bring Robin. She figured he would want to be comfortable but there was no need for his suit. She had finally settled on some pajama pants and a hoodie. As she got closer to the medical room she could hear a lot of arguing inside the room. Quickly she opened the door and her jaw dropped from the scene before her. Beast boy was in the form of a snake and was wrapped around Robin's midsection while Cyborg had him by the wrist. In his other hand he was holding a needle. Robin was wearing nothing but a towel and about to lose it which caused her to instantly blush.

"I said leave me alone! You're not going and that's final!"

"Wasn't asking permission. Now hold still or it's gonna hurt more," Cyborg warned Robin.

"That is enough," Starfire shouted from the doorway causing all of them to pause and look in her direction, "Robin is supposed to be resting and you are fighting him? This must stop right away." Beast boy immediately shifted back to normal and stood next to the bed quietly.

"Thank you, Star," Robin said right before she hit him in the face. She almost sent him flying across the room.

"And you, you are the worst of them all. You know you should not be fighting!"

"Star," Cyborg started, "we're going to Gotham to get some help. We just need a blood sample."

"I don't need _his_ help," Robin erupted as he held his throbbing cheek.

"Shut up, you do too," Cyborg replied pointing a finger in his leader's face but not looking in his direction.

"And I'm not giving you anything!"

"Robin, he told you to be quiet. Give them what they need," she replied. He visibly clenched his jaw before sticking his arm out clearly annoyed. He made sure to make a mental note that Cyborg was horrible with needles and finding veins. He continued to sulk long after Beast boy and he had left.

"I am sorry this bothers you," Star told him as she placed his clothes down on the bed.

"Where's Raven," he inquired realizing that he hadn't seem her for awhile. Now that he thought about it he hadn't really kept up with what time it was or how long he'd been there.

"I know she left but she did not say where she was going." Robin just shrugged back as it dawned on him that he really wasn't up to carry on a conversation now. At some point amidst all the chaos the temperature seemed to have changed drastically and he felt really hot. Aside from that his stomach was upset which didn't surprise him at this point. Eventually Starfire excused herself and left the room. He wasn't sure if she'd be back or not. Seemed as though they were the only ones here now since Cyborg and Beast boy had already left for Gotham. That thought made him grimace but there was nothing he could do about that. They all thought he was incapable to make decisions for the team. Considering how he felt he really couldn't blame them. After so long he felt himself starting to slip off as his eyelids became heavy. His thoughts seemed hazy and it was becoming more and more difficult to focus on anything in particular. Rolling over he realized he now felt cold again and pulled the blankets back over his shoulders.

0000000000

"This is awesome!" Beast boy's voice echoed around him. He could feel the glare he was receiving and he hunched his head down like a dog.

"Anyway, here's that blood sample you wanted and a vial of the stimulant," Cyborg handed both over. Their dark host was quiet as he went to work. He retrieved a drop from each vial and put them on separate slides. Cyborg glanced around for Beast boy only to realize he had wondered off and he went to find him. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Dude, it's a huge penny. How much do you think it's worth?"

"Quit foolin around."

"Calm down, this isn't the Justice League. Did you think I was just gonna wait in the car?"

"Just don't touch anything, okay?" With that said Cyborg headed back over to the main console. On the way there he noticed the empty case that appeared to once hold Robin's suit. "So whatever happened between you two?" he received an odd look that was difficult to read and he gulped hard, "I mean you know Robin doesn't ever talk about it."

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Batman actually answered, "Every partnership has it's bad moments."

"Yeah not to mention he's not the easiest person to live with," Cyborg added quietly but was heard. The side of Batman's mouth pulled up slightly.

"Sometimes. On a cellular level this stimulant could do some serious damage. Slade was giving it to him in high doses?"

"Yes, I believe this all started about ten days ago."

"Why so long?"

"Well he was missing for about two weeks under Slade's 'care'. Probably kept dosing him during that time."

"He was missing two whole weeks?" The question came out surprisingly calm but still felt intimidating.

"He was attacked and Slade found him, tended to his injuries and brought him back to the Tower once he had healed enough."

"Seems out of character for Slade."

"That chemical he developed is proof enough he's up to no good. He could probably convince him to jump off a bridge right now. We've seen some crazy stuff, lately."

"I don't think Slade developed this. Not his MO. I can put together an antidote, it'll take some time to work and I don't know what kind of side effects there'll be. Also the blood work shows a different blood type. Has Meta qualities," Cyborg stared in shock, "I'm not certain how it will effect him long term. Maybe from a much needed transfusion."

"How soon will it take to complete?"

"Couple of hours." At least Beast boy would be happy about that.

000000000000

Getting comfortable seemed to be an impossible goal. Robin's ribs ached with each new position. He felt hot again and kicked at the blankets once more. His mind wasn't ready to be awake yet. There was someone in the room again, maybe Starfire. He thought he heard whispering but couldn't understand the words. There was a touch on his chest and he groaned softly and tried to turn away.

"Easy Robin..." His mind suddenly reeled. It couldn't be Slade! His breathing increased and he could hear the monitor pick up speed. He felt pressure on his lips and he was shocked when it turned out to be a kiss. He opened his eyes only to be greeted by darkness. So much for seeing Slade without his mask but then he wasn't that careless. He tried to shake his head and Slade's hands gripped onto his forearms holding him in place. Slade straddled him as the kiss became more forceful, his mouth being invaded and he found himself unsure of what to do. There had been so many days when he was recovering that Slade never touched him inappropriately. Never forced him to do anything. The kiss stopped abruptly and he gasped for air.

"This has to stop," he demanded receiving a chuckle in response.

"But I still owe you a favor."

"What? I said no." By now Robin was trying to get up but couldn't. Slade lean in closer speaking softly in his ear.

"I don't leave debts unpaid. Besides, I enjoy our time together too much to stop," Slade's mouth purposely brushed the edge of Robin's ear causing him to shutter. His mouth trailed down the side of him neck, licking and sucking as he went. "Now lay back." Robin didn't want to obey the order but did as he was told. His pants were slid down his hips and he felt an unknown warmth at his groin. A surprised gasp left his mouth as his body responded quickly. His hips rolled upwards as he arched his back.

It felt amazing.

It felt so much better then the pain he had been in for so long. But he knew he didn't want this. He wanted to stop Slade, he was a criminal and should be locked up but he was so helpless to do anything about it.

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he desperately tried to wipe them away. Was he really this broken? He thought he was stronger then this but in reality it hadn't taken Slade long to get him to this point. He was becoming his puppet, willing to do whatever he wanted.

He hated feeling like this.


	16. Chapter 16

Submission

Chapter Sixteen

The panic was starting to set in.

"It's going to be okay," It wasn't Slade's voice now. Wasn't his touch that he suddenly felt as his hair was gently stroked away from his forehead. He let out a sigh as comforting fingers ran over his brow. He realized his mask was soaked and he pulled it away from his face. Glancing up he noticed the room was dark except for one dim light in the corner.

"Raven?" His voice came out weak and he swallowed hard.

"You're getting yourself worked up over nothing, Slade isn't here. You're safe." He nodded back but for whatever reason still couldn't seem to calm down. The beeping from the nearby machine was pounding in his ears and he just wanted it to stop. Why was he so upset? He couldn't figure it out. A particularly painful ache ran it's course through his body and he shuttered in response.

"...Raven,...I...I have to tell you something...," he started but hesitated once he realized he didn't know where to begin. He had to tell someone though.

"I already know," her tone actually sounded sad.

"No you couldn't..." his breathing became shakier.

"Slade... showed me," she was reluctant to say it out loud, concerned with how he'd react.

"Does... do the others know?"

"No, just me." He turned to her quickly grabbing her by the forearm and pulling her closer.

"Please, they can't find out."

"I won't tell them," She raised her voice a little to emphasize she meant it. His grip relaxed and he laid back down, turning away from her.

"...He..he..d..did...just what he said he was going to do," he muttered against the pillow as he suddenly started to sob hard, catching her off guard., "I don't know how to handle this...th...there's no going back now." He brought his arms over his eyes, crying even harder. Her hand rested on his head again as she hushed him.

"It'll be okay," It was the only thing she could think to say and she wasn't even sure he heard her over the hyperventilating, "Robin, you have to calm down, " she cautiously watched his base line on the one screen starting to go haywire.

"What's the point?" He practically whispered but still inhaled several deep breaths in an effort. The room became quiet. He felt the zipper on his hoodie pull down some and a twinge on his side. Glancing up slightly he saw Raven attempting to heal his ribs. He moaned in response and buried his face back into the pillow. She noticed his broken bones were mostly mended already which seemed oddly fast to her. Despite this fact, she continued to heal them all the way. When she was done she quietly went to leave. "Please stay," she heard him ask quietly, "I don't want to be alone right now."

"Okay." He sighed heavily in relief. He still felt anxious and couldn't shake the feeling. It could have had to do with the fact that she now knew everything. But it wasn't just the fact she knew, she had actually seen what happened with Slade which made it so much worst. The thought made him feel sick. "Let me take a look at your ankle," her statement pulled him from his thoughts and it was enough of a distraction to make him feel less self conscious. "Is it still bothering you?" He moved his foot back and forth before cringing in response.

"Yeah," he sighed again carefully shifting so he was sitting up more. Raven's touch was cool as she placed one hand on his ankle and the other on his heel. Her fingers pressed softly against each tendon until he let out a quiet hiss. She let up some before light emanated from her hands. The same twinge from before tightened around the injury and caused the muscles to ache. After about a minute the light faded from her hands and the aching dulled. Robin let out the breath he had been holding.

"You should still stay off it for now. Keep it elevated." He nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." She lightly swayed on her feet as she straightened up. He recalled that whenever she healed anyone it drained her some. "Are you okay?" She nodded again but placed her hand on the side of the bed to steady herself. This brief moment actually helped him feel a little normal for a change. It made him not want to deal with everything else going on, to just push it away for now. He settled back down realizing he suddenly felt worn out as well. Raven placed a pillow under his foot before taking her seat next to the bed and picking up her book nearby. She wasn't sure how long he wanted her to stay but she was certain he didn't want to talk about the situation with Slade anymore right now. So she would stay. She preferred the quiet anyway and Robin had always given her that. The least she could do was be there for him as long as he needed her to.

000000000

"Get out," Cyborg's tone was firm as he stood over Beast boy with his arms crossed and an eyebrow arched in annoyance.

"Oh come on, it's the bat mobile, the bat mobile! You of all people can appreciate something this cool," He nudged his metal friend in the side as he hopped out of the driver's seat. Cyborg let out a huff.

"I swear I can't take you anywhere." Despite his words though he couldn't help but eye the interior. His stare lingered longer then it should have.

"You know you wanna check out this console," Beast boy ran a hand over the steering wheel like he was modeling the car off. Before long Cyborg got in and was looking over everything and started spouting his normal tech language.

"Awh, it shoots rockets from behind, why didn't I think of that?"

"Ehem," Cyborg hunched down as though it would help hide his bulky figure, "I would appreciate you getting out of my car. Last thing I need is you pulling it apart to see how it works." He gulped and got out as quickly as he could.

"Heh, sorry," He gave Beast boy a side look that showed he was annoyed.

"Come here," Batman motioned for his attention.

"You and your bright ideas, getting me in trouble with Batman." Beast boy just shrugged and followed him over as well.

"I think I have it figured out, as you can see it appears to be neutralizing the effects. I want to run it through one more time to make sure." As Batman spoke Cyborg watched the infected cells react to his antidote on the computer screen. The footage was clearly sped up.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Batman let out a tired sigh and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hard to say but possibly a couple of days. This first test shows it works quickly but it will really depend on Robin. To be honest it would have been better if you had brought him with you."

"Hah, yeah that wasn't going to happen, it was hard enough trying to get a blood sample out of him once we told him what we were doing." Batman actually laughed slightly in response and Beast boy almost lost it.

"Ehem, sir," the three of them glanced back to see Alfred standing there with a tray of food, "I figured our guests would be hungry." Cyborg pointed at him looking in Batman's direction.

"You have a butler? How come we don't have a butler?" There was no response. Alfred set the tray down and Beast boy glanced over the meal.

"You don't happen to have anything vegan do you?" Alfred raised an eyebrow at the question.

000000000

"Is everything okay?" Starfire cautiously opened the door and peered in. Robin appeared to be having another nightmare and Raven was trying to wake him up again.

"He was fine just a minute ago..," she gently shook his shoulder and he seemed to settle down some, "I think he's alright. Could you hear him out in the hall?" Starfire nodded and kept her voice low as she floated in.

"I have been sitting just outside the door. I did not want him to feel the crowded." Raven narrowed her gaze and wondered if Star had heard any of their conversation earlier.

"Yeah probably a good idea."

"Raven?" She practically cringed as she turned to her alien friend. "You were talking before, the two of you. What did Slade show you and why does Robin not want the rest of us to know?" Before she had the chance to think of an answer, the alarm went off letting them know someone was in the tower. Raven hurried over to the security system on the wall to see what was going on.

"Knock knock, Titans," Slade was standing in the entrance, "No one answered so I just let myself in."

"But how did he know the password," Starfire inquired.

"Doesn't matter, can you go down and stall him. I'll join you in a minute." She reluctantly nodded flying out of the room. Slade took several steps in at a leisurely pace.

"Mmm, they're surprisingly clean, considering," he regarded his surroundings.

"Slade! What do you want?" Starfire landed in front of him, eye glowing and ready for a fight. He tilted his head to the side, narrowing his gaze in delight.

"Figured Robin should be better by now. It's time for him to come home."

"He is home." Starfire said each word slowly to make her point. She could tell from the chuckle she received that Slade didn't agree. Raven appeared next to her also ready for a fight.

"You have no business being here."

"Oh but I do. A man has needs after all." Raven leveled him with a glare. After their little talk at his lair she assumed he would deal with the people who attacked Robin and leave town. Clearly that wasn't the case. She now realized that he was never going to leave Robin alone. She desperately tried to hide her feelings as the panic was starting to set in.


	17. Chapter 17

Submission

Chapter Seventeen

There was no going back now.

Both Starfire and Raven knew they had to keep Slade away from Robin and they were the only thing standing in his way. Before they could attack several commandos entered the main room surrounding them. Starfire quickly shot several star bolts causing their intruders to scatter. Raven attempted to go after Slade directly but was stopped as his men came between them. She casually tossed her hand to the side forcing them to slam against a nearby wall. As she closed in on Slade she heard him let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. Robins' a big boy now, he can make his own choices." Raven hated how casual he was acting about the situation as he moved methodically to avoid her attacks.

"It's not his own choice when you've been drugging him to follow your orders." She brought both hands forward and blasted him back several feet. Instead of countering her attack, he snapped his fingers and several commandos turned their attention from Starfire to her. They all jumped on her and attempted to pull her to the ground. Slade strolled over as he dusted off his armor. He reached a hand out and grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Perhaps the videos weren't enough to convince you, my dear," he leaned in closer to her ear before he continued, "It took very little to convince him to do what I wanted him to. The slightest suggestion and he was on his knees begging," he glanced long enough at her face to see the rage building, "Sure the drugs helped but he also didn't put up much of a fight. He's not as strong willed as you thought he was," he stated before letting out a soft chuckle and moved away before she attacked.

Her eyes turned white as she brought up a force field sending the commandos all flying. As she straightened up Slade was pointing a large beam rifle in her direction. She hadn't even noticed it before now. The blast hit her so hard that she slammed into the window on the other end of the room. She felt the glass cracking where she made contact and she slumped to the ground. Starfire tried to hurried over to her friend when another blast hit her as well. She managed to stay on her feet, turning her rage towards Slade. Before she could return fire he hit her again, this time knocking her against the wall hard. When she didn't get back up he brought his weapon down and motioned for any of his remaining commandos to head for the hallway.

"No need to get up, I'll find my own way around." Raven glared at him trying to move.

"...Slade...stop," she pushed herself to get over to Starfire, crawling on her hands and knees. It took longer then she wanted as she nudged Starfire's shoulder. "Star...come on, you gotta get up. Robin needs us." Her alien friend let out a worn out groan as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"Where is Slade," she asked in a dangerous tone. They both managed to get to their feet and Raven teleported them to the hallway just outside the medical bay. Sparks flew everywhere as one of the commandos tried to saw through the door. Raven couldn't help but smirk glad she had locked Robin inside.

"Well that's one password he didn't get." Slade heard her comment and turned as he narrowed his gaze in their direction. He quickly pulled the rifle off his back and attempted to aim it down the hallway at them. Blackness inked across the metal and it broke into several pieces. Without a word he snapped his fingers and the three commandos that weren't busy with the door stepped in front of him. Starfire was the first to move, shooting frantically down the hallway. The three intruders managed to avoid each shot and creeped in closer. Raven brought her hand up, catching one of them and slamming him against the nearby wall. She flung him across the way against the other wall as well and did this several times till there really wasn't much left of the robot. The other two were still coming and Starfire launched forward tackling one of them. Now that she was this close there would no missing as her eyes glowed green. The beams didn't leave much left of the commandos head. The other one charged at her and she leaped forward grabbing it by the arms. Pulling with all her might she yanked the robot's arms out at it's shoulders. Throwing the chunks of metal and wires off to the side she punched through it's chest. The last commando stumbled back towards Slade before Raven got a hold of it and rammed it into the other commando at the door. She bounced both of them around the hall until there was nothing left of either of them. By this point Slade had ducked out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"You appear to be out of the help," Starfire stated the obvious. Raven could practically feel the sneer behind his mask. Straightening he actually placed his hands up to prevent them from attacking.

"I suppose this was a bad idea," he stated receiving a glare from both of them.

"Obviously...," Raven growled as she thought over the situation, "Do you think we're going to just let you go again?" He took several steps closer to them before answering her.

"Depends on how much damage you think you're little home here can take," Starfire was the first to notice the detonator in his palm and let out a quiet gasp, "If you let me leave now I won't have to completely destroy your home." The two Titans exchanged looks before Raven spoke up.

"Get out," She glared at him and waved her hand to open a portal behind him, "Better hurry up before I push you through."

"I knew you'd see it my way," he nodded as he stepped into the blackness. Once he was gone, Raven closed the portal and sighed heavily. Starfire let out an angry yell and punched the wall.

"Star, go check the Tower and see if there are any explosives. I have a feeling he was bluffing but we need to be sure." Her alien friend let out a growl but nodded. Once she flew down the stairway Raven moved as quickly as she could, punching the code into the keypad. Quarantine mode deactivated and the door made a grinding sound as it opened slowly. She hurried over to the bed.

"Robin," She instinctively placed a hand on his chest and let out the breath she was holding once she felt his heart beating. He appeared to have slept through the whole incident which made her happy. He didn't need the stress right now. Realizing now how exhausted she was she pulled her hand back into her cloak and collapsed in the chair next to the bed.

0000000000

"What happened to the Tower," Cyborg's alarmed tone is what woke Raven up. Warily she glanced at the clock and then at the bed where Robin was sitting up with a curious look in place. Despite the recent amount of sleep Robin still managed to look tired.

"What do you mean," Robin asked as he placed Raven's book down. She didn't know what to think about that but would come back to it later.

"The whole place is trashed and I'm not the one that's gonna clean it up," Cyborg leaned closer to Raven in an intimidating way.

"Can we talk about this out in the hallway," she asked as she stretched some only to realize how sore she felt from the fight earlier. Robin sat up more showing he was obviously interested in this conversation. Raven sighed heavily before explaining. "Slade showed up earlier demanding we hand over Robin. Brought a whole bunch of his commandos and threatened to blow the place up when he didn't get what he wanted."

"And you let him get away? Again?"

"Obviously it was more complicated then that. Starfire confirmed there weren't any explosive. He lied as always."

"How'd he even get through our security?" They both turned to their leader who instantly looked down, not wanting to make eye contact. "I already know you told him our secrets, what else did you tell him?" Raven notice his grip tightened on the blankets.

"Everything," it came out almost in a whisper. "All our weaknesses, all our pass codes, all of it." Cyborg straightened up and it was clear he was trying to keep a cool head about all this. He reached into the bag he was carrying and pulled out a case with two needles in it.

"We're going to get everything back to normal...before Slade started messing with us," he grumbled loudly to no one in particular, "First things first though," He turned back to Robin who was still looking down. Robin felt a sharp sting in his arm and let out a yelp before he realized Cyborg had stuck him.

"Ow, that hurt!" Raven concealed the faint smile attempting to stretch across her lips as Cyborg wagged his finger in Robin's face.

"I don't want to hear it. You haven't seen that mess downstairs and no one breaks through my security system and then waltzes out like they own the place." He put the empty syringe back in the case and handed the case back to Raven. "Later, you're gonna stick em again after you help clean up the commando remains out in the hallway. I know you and Starfire didn't hold back."

"What were we supposed to do," The empath responded defensively.

"You could have crushed them inward not tear them apart into tiny pieces that are now all over the Tower." Raven just rolled her eyes in response.

"Whatever."

"Also," Cyborg added through his teeth, "I don't know how long it's gonna take for the antidote to work or if there'll be any side effects. We're just gonna have to keep an eye on him." They both turned their gaze to Robin who was still rubbing the sore part of his arm. "Yah know, Batman was very helpful. You might want to, I don't know, extend an olive branch and thank him when you're better."

"Just drop it," was the quick response.

"Yeah he wouldn't tell me anything either. Bout what happened between you two." With that Cyborg left the room. Robin glanced down at the red mark the needle had left and let out a growl. The least he could have done was warn him. He had no idea what to expect now and had been reluctant about the idea from the beginning. He decided there was no point complaining about it after the fact.

There was no going back now.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N-Thank you so much for another review. It really makes me soo happy knowing people are enjoying my story. Please feel free to keep them coming.

Submission

Chapter Eighteen

Things were just starting to quiet down.

Despite Cyborg's demands earlier, Raven remained in the medical bay with Robin to keep him company. It was surprisingly peaceful and quiet as he had become absorbed in her book. She was glad he had something that was distracting him but this meant she would have to find another book to read. She did this reluctantly.

"You'd better not spoil the plot on that one for me. Haven't finished it yet," she threatened him receiving a nervous laugh in response. He definitely appeared to be more like his old self and that made her happy.

"Is that a smile?" His question caught her off guard as she realized she was in fact smiling. Shaking her head quickly she forced her typical scowl back into place.

"Don't know what you're talking about," she stated as she returned to her reading.

"Uh huh," he grinned in response before looking away from her, "By the way, I meant to thank you...for before." She raised an inquisitive eyebrow as she stared at him again.

"For what?" He scratched the back of his head before explaining further.

"Well, you know, for being there for me. Was just surprised I guess." The room became quiet again as she kept looking him over which made him feel self conscious but then Raven had a knack for making people feel that way.

"Yeah well for the most part you're tolerable to be around," she finally admitted causing him to laugh again, "that and I hate what Slade did." She noticed him shiver some at their enemy's name but he tried to hide it.

"I'm glad you and Starfire were able to stop him. If he's not working for Tech Corp anymore I don't know why he bothered coming to the Tower."

"Beats me," Raven shrugged back as her communicator went off. "What?"

"Hey we're making dinner, you guys getting hungry," Cyborg asked. Robin's expression dropped some and he shook his head regrettably catching Raven's attention. She actually couldn't remember the last time he ate.

"My stomach's kinda upset. I'll pass but you should go eat." She was hungry and was sure it'd be okay if she left for a little while. Nodding back she marked her place in her book and headed down for dinner. As she walked through the hallway she noticed that Cyborg must have already started repairs. He really did hate it when the Tower got trashed but they didn't really have any other options. It wasn't like they could ask Slade to take the fight outside.

Dinner felt like any typical meal. It gave Raven hope that things could just go back to normal but at the same time doubt remained in the back of her mind. None of the others had seen what Robin really went through. She was certain he would most likely push it all down and try to just move on without dealing with it. The more she thought about it though the more she realized it wasn't something anyone would want to dwell on either. Asking him to deal with his feelings might be asking too much right now. He would get through this in his own time and in his own way. Glancing around she realized that most of the place was already cleaned up on this floor. She must have been with Robin a lot longer then she thought.

"Been listening to the scanners for the past several hours, it's awfully quiet out there. No signs of Slade," Cyborg brought up pulling Raven's attention across the table.

"Did you get a chance to look into Tech Corp yet? Slade said he was going to retaliated against them."

"They had another incident two nights ago, an explosion at one of their main offices in Metropolis." Raven paused eating her dinner as she mulled over what he just said.

"There's no way Slade would have made it there and back by the time he broke into the Tower."

"Well technically he didn't break in," Beast boy joined the conversation as he shoved a fork full of food in his mouth, "He walked in." Raven ignored him as she thought over the facts. She had barged into his hideout the night before he showed up at the Tower, it was possible that he could make it to Metropolis if he took a plane but that wouldn't have left much time for the act of terrorism. But he had told her he was going to "tie up that loose end" so he had to be behind it, right? She realized the best person to speak to about all this was Robin. As much as she wasn't sure if he was ready to handle all this, she needed to at least talk to him about it. The team could deal with Slade from there. Quickly she finished the rest of her meal and grabbed a plate of food for Robin as well in case he was feeling better before heading back upstairs.

"Hey, I need to go over something with you," she announced as she pushed the door open. She narrowed her gaze at the now empty bed before her. "Well that's just great," she sighed heavily before heading to his room. It was also empty and she did a quick count to realize all his uniforms were accounted for in the closet except one of his belts. Despite the lack of appropriate clothing, she knew where he was heading and she felt more upset then angry about the predicament. She thought he was getting better. Considering how Starfire and she barely fought Slade off last time she decided to bring the rest of the team together on this to retrieve their leader.

00000000

Robin decided to use stealth this time around as he entered the hide out. Pulling his black hood over his head, he moved quickly through the ventilation system. It didn't appear that Slade was there which would make this trip a waste of time. After searching in all the obvious places he concluded he didn't want to leave empty handed. After all he was sure by now the rest of the team were aware he was missing so he had to make it worth his time.

It didn't take him that long to hack into the main computer. Once he was in, he started searching for any information Slade had on Tech Corp. What Raven hadn't realized was when she wasn't in the room he had been researching the company and had found out quite a lot that was helpful. Thankfully the antidote had worked faster then he expected it to. Just as that thought went through his head a sharp pain ran through his mid-section. He gripped his stomach and let out a stifled groan. Just because he was able to think clearer didn't mean there weren't any side effects. He winced some as he continued his task.

"My my, look what we have here," Robin knew that deep somewhat seductive voice anywhere. That confident tone dripping with malice. "I knew you'd come back eventually. I'm sure by now the withdrawal is unbearable." Finally the hero turned to face his enemy. Just the sight of Slade was terrifying as a wave of emotions hit him. Too many unsettling memories caused him to swallowed hard in an effort to calm his nerves. If he wanted to run now it wouldn't be so easy as Slade remained between him and the exit. He managed to find his voice as he pointed an accusing finger.

"You got played." Robin sounded more confident then he felt.

"Really? By who?" Slade casually leaned against the doorway.

"Who do you think? Tech Corp of course." Slade chuckled in response.

"Is that why you came. To tell me something like that? Somehow I doubt it." Robin balled his hands into fists in an attempt to keep his fear back. He was certain Slade could probably still take him down in his current state and he already knew what he was capable of. That thought made him wince.

"Who gave you the stimulant," that question got Slade's attention.

"What makes you think I didn't make it myself?"

"Not your typical weapon of choice that's why."

"Maybe I'm trying something different for a change."

"Did you know they are a subsidiary of Lexcorp?" Slade started moving into the room, his gait slow and appearing almost calculated. Threatening. He acted as though he didn't care about what Robin was saying. His hungry steady gaze caused the teen to take a step back. "They poisoned you." The larger man paused, narrowing his eye suspiciously. "They gave you the stimulant first to make you agree to work for them." He was moving again getting closer until he stood right in front of Robin, leaning down intimidatingly.

"Don't you think I would know if I was being coerced?" Robin grit his teeth as he took another step back to keep some distance.

"This isn't like before," The panic was creeping into his tone and he could tell Slade was enjoying it. Robin dropped his gaze trying to find his courage again, "They dosed you, just like you've been doing to me. They knew you wouldn't suspect anything because the company is known for their work in computers and technology. Their chemical development is through Lexcorp. It was the only way they could manipulate you."

Despite his lack of expression, it was clear that Slade was absorbing this new information. He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am sure you can explain when exactly they had the chance to do something like that?" Robin pulled a small object out of his pocket and tossed it at him.

"I found this in your a/c ducts. There are about twenty more." The device was small but looked like Tech Corp's design. "They're the ones who attacked me too, weren't they?" Slade was no longer interested in having this conversation.

"Go home, Robin. I'll take care of this." He received that typical stubborn look he was so used to and the teen remained where he was. Slade leaned in his direction again now glaring at him.

"I know how you're going to take care of this," Robin's tone was low as he refused to back down. Slade let out a heavy sigh clearly irritated with the situation. They quietly remained like this for several minutes before they suddenly noticed Slade's commandos move into the room.

"I didn't call for any of you," Slade said but his statement was not acknowledged. Weapons were drawn and Slade turned to face "his" men.

And things were just starting to quiet down.


	19. Chapter 19

Submission

Chapter Nineteen

This felt like the end.

Robin counted their opposition and they were definitely out numbered. On one of his best days he might be able to take down ten guys on his own but that was not today. He couldn't even send his team an emergency signal as he forgot his communicator. Despite his uneasiness, he glance back at Slade who didn't seemed phased by the uneven odds. He cringed at where this was headed and pulled out his weapon.

"Can't believe I'm doing this," he grumbled catching Slade's attention.

"Oh come now Robin, it's not that bad teaming up with me. We work pretty well together when you're not fighting it." He shuttered at Slade's comment. He recalled how in synced they could be when they had the same goal. Slade wasn't referring to fighting though and he had to shake off the chill quickly as one of the commandos launched in his direction.

000000000

"Star slow down," Cyborg hollered into his mic.

"But we must help Robin, are you not concerned," she shouted back.

"Ugh, you're both giving me a headache, he can handle his own, yah know," Beast boy replied.

"Yeah but he really hasn't been on his game lately so he's gonna need our help."

"This entire thing with Slade doesn't even make any sense. Why would he even go after him at this point if he's not gonna stop him?" It was clear that Beast boy was ready for all of this to be over.

"Does it really matter why? We just need to help him," Raven explained, "He would do it for any of us." The last bit she said quietly but they all heard her and silently agreed.

0000000

Robin paused after throwing two commandos off. Wiping the sweat from his brow he took several deep breaths before another attack came his way. It felt like they had been fighting for hours.

"Why haven't they shot at us yet," Robin suddenly realized. They clearly had them outnumbered so what were they waiting for.

"Because they need us alive, that's why. I don't know about you but I'm not spending the rest of my life in some underground lab." Slade's explanation worried Robin even more. He was sure Tech Corp didn't expect him to be there when they attacked Slade and the commandos could have ended him at any point but hadn't which meant they still had plans for him. Pushing the uneasy feeling back down he quickly swung his staff again. He narrowed his gaze towards Slade.

"Is there something else going on here? I don't like being toyed with."

"Always so suspicious aren't we Robin? I have no reason to keep secrets." Despite his claimed, Robin had a hard time believing him. Fatigue was starting to hit him and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Suddenly he was knocked off his feet and landed hard on his backside. His staff clattered loudly on the concrete floor before rolling out of reach. Glancing up he noticed that Slade didn't seem to be fighting much at all as he side stepped blows and re-positioned himself in order to avoid each attack. The villain finally turned his attention to the teen on the ground. "Stay down," he warned as he pulled a remote from his belt and pressed a large button on it. Some kind of invisible force blasted through the room, sending every enemy flying against the far wall. Whatever Slade had done worked as the commandos were unable to move. Slade increased the pressure and crushed the machines within seconds.

Once Slade was satisfied he pressed another button and the low hum in the room died down and the mangled army fell to the floor. He quietly walked over and offered his hand to Robin. "I don't like being toyed with either," he stated as Robin begrudgingly took his hand and was pulled up. As he went over to pick up his weapon his team broke through the front door.

"Robin," Starfire called out before realizing he was no longer in danger. She turned her attention to the only other person in the room, "Slade! You will not get away this time," she declared raising her glowing hand in his direction.

"Really," he narrowed his gaze,"I didn't force Robin to come here, he did so on his own."

"You honestly think that's the only thing we're after you for," Raven jumped into the conversation. Slade knew exactly what she was talking about as did Robin.

"Raven...please," Robin's tone was quiet and the pain in his expression caused her to sigh heavily.

"Fine," she muttered back, "How did you attack Tech Corp and get back here in time to attack the Tower?"

"Are you accusing me of being in two places at the same time? As for the so-called attack, I didn't break in if that's what you're upset about. And I believe you initiated that fight."

"You're twisting the truth," Cyborg stated bitterly.

"Whether I am or not doesn't change how this is going to end." Cyborg raised his cannon in the villain's direction.

"Funny I disagree."

"Too bad you weren't here a minute earlier, otherwise you could have joined the last bunch that went against me." He motioned to the pile against the wall. Cyborg blinked in disbelief having a good idea of what happened. He turned back to Slade gritting his teeth.

"You think threatening me is going to make this any better for you?"

"It certainly would be one less Titan to worry about." His finger brushed against the button on his remote.

"Do that and you'll still have to deal with the rest of us," Beast boy reminded him.

"Slade," Robin caught his attention. He couldn't tell if he wanted him to surrender or stop threatening his friends. He quickly got his answer when the teen let out a tired sigh and brought his staff up ready to attack. He chuckled lightly before responding.

"We both know you don't have what it takes, right Robin?" Before any of them could make a move another person entered the room throwing a smoke bomb as they entered.

"Don't let him get away," Raven yelled to the others. Starfire flew above to see if she could get a better view of things. She spotted the newcomer and was shocked to see it was a young woman. Her outfit looked similar to Slade's and she adorned an eye patch as well. Slade was right behind her as they took off towards the back exit.

"You will not get away this time." She attempted to chase after them when the woman turned back. Without warning she pulled out a gun and fired a direct shot, sending the Tamaranean to the ground.

"Starfire!" Robin hurried over to her as quickly as he could move. Raven closed her eyes and a black fog swept through the room clearing the smoke. Slade and the woman were gone.

00000000

"Well that was a complete waste of time," Raven grumbled as they all settled in the kitchen.

"Since when does Slade have allies," Beast boy slouched in his seat. His question went unanswered as the room became quiet. Robin turned from the refrigerator to see them all staring at him wearily.

"What?" He gave them a puzzled look, "I don't know _everything_ about Slade. Never saw her before tonight."

"She is most definitely quite the mystery," Starfire stated, "She had white hair like an old lady but she wasn't old. I do not understand this."

"Yup, big mystery," Raven dryly concluded. Despite his defense Robin still felt he was getting the third degree from most of his team. He could only assume it was because he ran off by himself.

"I don't think Slade is going to be a problem anymore," he explained as he propped himself against the counter top. That statement didn't seem to help his credibility and he defensively put his hands up, "Just hear me out. Tech Corp was behind everything. The same stuff Slade was giving to me they were also giving him. He was under their control. Up till now we didn't even know he was still in Jump City. The only reason he went after me was because of them."

"You really feel that way," Raven gave him a serious look that caused him to lean back slightly. "After everything that's happened you don't hold him responsible at all?"

"And just because we haven't caught him doesn't mean he's not a criminal," Cyborg brought up.

"And what about before, everything he's done in the past, you just want to forget about all that," Beast boy's tone was obviously irritated.

"Look I am not saying he's one of the good guys now but he had plenty of opportunities to harm all of us and didn't. That has to count for something. And he has always made it clear when he's been behind something because he likes the recognition. I just don't think we should waste our resources or energy chasing after him." Cyborg rose from his seat.

"While I'm glad to hear that you're over your obsession, I really don't think we can leave this alone. Even if he was being manipulated he still went after you. It's never going to stop." Cyborg's rebuttal caused Robin to visibly tense up.

"But let's face it, we searched for him for over two weeks with no leads. Might be best to drop it for now and if he does show up again we can handle it then. Until that time comes we just need to be prepared for anything," Raven mentioned noticing Robin's reaction.

"So you're okay leaving things as they are? He attacked our home, remember," Beast boy said to Raven.

"And he is the criminal, yes? Are we not suppose to chase after him," Starfire asked.

"I don't like the idea of him being out there anymore then any of you," Robin said back, "but he's always been one step ahead of us and we've never gotten anywhere going after him. All I'm saying is that we shouldn't go out of our way to find him. Since Tech Corp has shown their true colors I think Slade will be too busy to bother with us."

"Did you miss the part where he threatened me," Cyborg mentioned.

"I saw what his weapon did to his own commandos. He had an opportunity to take both you and me down and didn't."

"Robin, after everything that has happened, do you think he's really changed," Starfire asked in a quiet tone. He sighed heavily trying to think. Raven answered for him.

"I don't think he's changed but things have been different since he came back. We didn't hear anything from him for years and then this whole thing with Tech Corp happened. I think if we're going to pursue this at all we should be going after them. Sounds like there's more to all of this then we know. If anyone would want to obsessively go after Slade it would be Robin and he thinks we shouldn't." Now Cyborg sighed in response.

"I guess that makes sense but if he does anything we need to be ready." With that said the team quietly agreed even if they didn't understand why. Robin finished putting his sandwich together before heading for his room.

"Are you sure you're okay with this," He heard Raven ask him once they were out of earshot of the others. His expression was difficult to read but the emotions coming off of him weren't.

"I can't keep going after him not right now anyway."

"Fair enough, any reason why you dressed down when you ran off?"

"Yeah about that, after everything it just doesn't feel right. Think it might be time for a change." Raven decided she didn't have much of an opinion on the matter and just shrugged back. "Anyway, I'm kinda worn out from last night, think I'm gonna take it easy this morning."

"Better not run off again." Robin slouched in response.

"I won't," he promised as he headed down the hallway. Raven hoped that this meant things could finally go back to normal or at least what they all considered normal. Deep down though she knew that just because they decided not to go after Slade didn't guarantee anything for the future. Quietly she concluded that only time would tell. Even so she couldn't help but feel an uneasiness about it all. She almost couldn't put her finger on it but whatever it was still managed to bother her.

A sense of uncertainty. Dread.

That's what this felt like.

The End?


	20. Chapter 20

Submission

Chapter Twenty-Epilogue

Several Months later:

"Do you see them," Cyborg's voice echoed through the mic as he hurried down an alley off main street.

"They're not heading north," Raven confirmed on her side.

"How bout south? Anyone over there?"

"Nothing over here," Starfire confirmed as she flew overhead.

"It's not like they could just disappear," Cyborg added letting out a frustrated groan. "And who attacks an empty robot factory anyway?"

"It belong to Chang so maybe their looking for him," Raven pointed out.

"Is he even still in Jump City," Beast boy asked.

"We have not fought against him in some time, yes." Starfire added.

"We need to focus on the mission. Everyone keep your eyes open." Cyborg grumbled something under his breath in response to their leader's order but did as he was told.

"I spotted em! Heading east towards the docks," Beast boy announced before changing into a cheetah to chase after their target. Cyborg pulled up a map on his arm to confirm Beast boy's location for the rest of the team to see.

"Isn't that near Slade's old place," Raven asked.

"It is. I'm close to that location. I'll head that way now."

"Are you sure," Raven's tone had a hint of concern to it.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"We'll head that way as well then," Cyborg stated as he turned on his heel in the opposite direction.

000000

It seemed that he got there first. The place was clearly abandoned as a layer of dust covered everything. The computers had been removed and the pile of destroyed commandos remained untouched since that last fight here. Being in this place brought back so many unsettling memories but they had faded over the last several months. Still he took a minute to inhale a deep breath of stale air in order to clear his head.

There was a noise behind him and he turned just as a blade was swung in his direction. He moved quickly, grabbing his staff off his back and blocking his front just in time. It was difficult not to stare in shock. The woman before him was the same one that helped Slade the last time he was here. Starfire was right-everything about her was like Slade. From her outfit to her eye patch, there was no mistaking she was in league with him. She was also equal to him in strength as he was unable to push her back quickly. She suddenly grinned deviously.

"You're not who I was expecting," she pointed out. He let out a grunt of exertion as he shifted his weight forward more.

"Same goes for you." She finally jumped back, spinning around to attack from a different angle. He managed to block that blow as well. He quickly kicked her away but didn't manage to knock her off her feet. "So what do we call you? Miss Slade?" The woman sneered at his statement.

"It's Ravager. And what are you, Blue bird?" She pointed her sword at the emblem on his chest.

"Nightwing, actually. So we doing this?" He tightened the grip on his staff and it expanded.

"I guess I can play with you for awhile," she decided as she charged forward.

The End


End file.
